Joker's Little Girl
by rockerbaby95
Summary: What happens when the man you love is also the man you and your father hate? This is Jezebel Napier's story of hating the Batman but loving Bruce Wayne
1. Daddy's Girl

I race down the steps of the printing press when I heard 4 dogs barking. I push pass all of my father's men and throw myself into my father's arms. I press my face into my father's purple jacket and breath in the smell of gun powder, gasoline, and blood. I heard my father's dark chuckle that make a lot of grown men run the other but to me it's the most wonderful sound ever. I look up to see my father's painted up scarred face and smile at him.

If you didn't figure it out that the Joker is my father then all of you are stupid.

I guess I should tell you people my 'life' story, seeing that all of you are in my head right now.

My name is Jezebel Raven Aura Napier. Yeah I go by Napier; it's my dad real last name. I'm 19 years old with blonde hair and blue/gray eyes. My dad always said I look like my mom, Harleen Quinzel or as the people of Gotham know her Harley Quinn. My parents met when they were 14, had sex, and got pregnant, then about 4 years later mom falls off a cliff. I don't remember my mom at all and the only time I 'see' her is when I sneak into Dad's office and go through his newspaper clippings. I don't think my father loved my mom at all, he told me when I was younger that he did but I was around 6 years old when I asked him about her. I don't really care about her, I mean she did give me life but she was the one who went flying off a cliff. But whatever enough about my mother, she doesn't matter.

As you can see I am a Daddy's girl, still, and that will never change. I love my dad, no matter how many people he kills, he is still my dad. Daddy made me go to school but I didn't want to go to college. Like really my Father gives me everything I want, I can shop without worrying about money, get all the best things, eat wherever I want, anything. I know I sound spoiled and I am but im not a brat about it. I can bitch and complain all I want but why should I when dad goes out and robs banks and gets shot at by the cops to get me money to spend.

I should tell you im not like my father, mostly. I killed a couple of people but only cops and that was when they broke into one of my dad's hideouts. I had to protect myself. So I took one of daddy's knives and killed them. And no I didn't put a 'grin' on their faces. That's just daddys' thing.

Speaking of Daddy, I think he's talking. Well he is looking down at me. Shit I really got to stop talking to you people, if I don't I'm probably gonna be put into my dad's room in Arkham. I giggled at that and Daddy looked at me weirdly.

"Baby-Girl are you talking to uh your- yourself?" Daddy has his happy grin on his face. You guys only see the 'happy' grin when he's killing someone.

"No Daddy, only you do that. I was thinking but you wouldn't know what thinking is, would you Daddy?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

My Father laughs loudly and hugs my closer to his body. And no he isn't trying to strangle me to death. I know your probably saying _"Oh yes he is"_, right? Nope, im the only person in the world that could back talk the Joker and live.

I feel a nudge on my leg and I look down to see one of the Rottweiler's that dad took from that dumb gang leader dude. I didn't care to learn his name when dad was burning his money, then having his own dogs eat him. Yeah not the best thing for a 16 year old to watch.

"Hey Butch." I coo at the cute dog. I mean yes this dog kills but he is so cute and becomes a lap-dog with me, or as my father puts it a 'pussy bitch of a dog".

I bend down to hug him around his large doggy neck. I could practically hear my father roll his eyes at this.

I stand up, brush off my Tripp black ripped skinny jeans, and walk away from my father and his men. There is only some much a girl can hear about bombs, guns, knives and _The Batman_.

Ugh the Batman. He made my father miss a lot of important things in my life by always send him to Arkham. I mean really what kind of man sends a father away on his only daughters', CHILD, 10th birthday. I had to spend it with my father's dumbass gang. Well only four of my father's men I could stand.

Well I actually love them. The brotherly type of love, you sicko.

They are quadruplets; Victor, Damien, Jackson and Draven.

Victor, the oldest, always steps up as the 'dad' for me every time my father was in Arkham or in Jail.

Damien, the jokester, that man can never take anything seriously. Im the only reason why dad never killed him.

Jackson, the quiet one, he is the one I always go to when I need someone to talk to. I guess you can say he's like my diary or something like that.

Draven, my favorite, he is the most like a brother to me. He does everything an older brother does. He protects me, bullies me, fights with me, takes me places, play games together and always make sure im happy. He was the one who made sure I got to keep Butch as mine.

I walk into my loft and drop onto my couch. My father made the whole top floor into an apartment for me. His is a floor below mine and then below him is where Vic, Dame, Jackson and Drave live. All my father's other men sleep on the main floor.

I put on my iPod which is in the docking station of my stereo. Butch walks over to me and plops down on the floor by my feet. I start feeling tired when Avenged Sevenfold's A Little Piece of Heaven starts to play. So I lie down on the couch and close my eyes, slowing drifting off to sleep.

This is my first Batman fan fiction and I love the movies but I don't really know everything about Batman and the comics and shit so im kinda just gonna wing some of this. And yes I do know that Joker and Harley got together when he was in Arkham and she was his doctor or something like that. I also know that Joker 'has no heart' and only cares for himself but that cant happened so if you have a problem with that stop reading. Hopefully this turns out great or even good and you guys like it. I know I made Jezebel sound very spoiled I just thought since the Joker robs a lot of banks that he uses some of the money to give his daughter whatever she wants, so yeah that why she is like that.

Review / comment / whatever you want I just really want to hear your guys thoughts on this.


	2. What Happened, Daddy?

I woke up two hours later with my music shut off, Butch being nowhere in sight and my black furry throw on top of my body.

Im gonna take a 'guess' at what happened:

Daddy needed Butch for a job.

Heard my music, sucked on his scars while shaking his head.

Turned off my music, turned around saw me probably freezing.

Threw the blanket on me, patted my head.

And then left to go kill someone.

But that's how it always is.

Daddy takes my dog, makes fun of my music and THEN takes care of me.

My father will never change.

I walk into my kitchen and put on a kettle of water to boil. I reach into my cabinet and take out a packet of French vanilla hot chocolate.

I was in the middle of mixing in the milk, powder and water when my 'front door' slammed open. I quickly reached under my kitchen table and pulled out the shotgun that daddy makes me keep under there.

I walk over to the kitchen entrance and take aim at the front door. But I sigh and relax my stance when I saw Draven standing there with his arms in the air screaming "don't shoot".

I shake my head and walk back into the kitchen. I put the gun back under the table and finish mixing my hot chocolate.

"So why were you aiming a shotgun at my head? I thought you loved me." Draven pouts at me while stealing one of the sugar cookies I bake this morning.

"I do love you but I thought you were someone else." I reply while taking a sip of my hot coco. Mm I love this drink.

"Who did you think it was?" I shake my head as he asked me that with a mouthful of cookies.

"Ok one gross and two I thought you were someone trying to get back at my father." I take a cookie before Draven finishes them all.

"You're too paranoid. You really need to relax." I smack him in the head and walk out.

I walk into my bedroom and change into short shorts and a tank with Cookie Monster on it after I wash off my makeup. I brush my hair out before throwing it in a messy ponytail.

I start thinking about what Draven said. Im not paranoid. Ok yes I am but you would be too if you were the Joker's daughter. To a lot of people im his only weakness. If you get me, you get my father. But in reality me being his only child, makes him stronger. He kills more violent when im in danger. Not a lot of people know im Joker's daughter, they think my father is some heartless being who can't love and is an asshole. And yes it is all true but not when it comes to me. I get to see him when he's down, I see him when he's hurt, when he's confused. I get to see the side of him nobody, not even mother who loved him with all of her heart, sees. But just because nobody knows who my father is, doesn't mean im gonna chance it. This is my LIFE we are talking about.

I walk into the kitchen and put my empty cup into the sink, also the empty plate that was full of cookies a minute ago. He really likes making my life harder. Drave knows that I hate cleaning.

I sigh and walk into the living room couch where I see Draven's black and red hair sticking up from. I crawl next to him and lay my head on his beefy thigh. Draven starts to rub my arm soothingly.

I look at the TV and giggle when I saw that he was watching SpongeBob Squarepants. I have no problem with SpongeBob; I actually love that little underwater sponge. But it really is a funny sight seeing a 26 year old beefy man watching a kids show.

We stay up watching re-runs of SpongeBob till dad comes in here around 12 at night.

I look up to see him looking tired with blood dripping off of his purple coat. Butch comes in after him and plops down on his doggy bed.

"What happened tonight, Boss?" Draven asks before I can. I nod my head at his question and watch as my father sighs heavily then shakes his head.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" This is really weird considering daddy loves talking about his kills.

"Jackson got shot in his right shoulder." Daddy finally says after minutes of silence. I gasp and start to tear up a bit.

"Is my brother ok, Boss?" I look over to see Draven looking at my father with a worried expression. I wrap my arms around his neck and place my chin on his head.

"I don't know the details but I know Victor was the one who brought him in once we were able to get away from the cops. I told him to call if something happened and he only called once to say that Jackson was in surgery."

I start crying now. I lean away from Draven and curl up in the corner of the couch.

I can't believe it; one of the men I look up to just got shot.

I sob so loud that it wakes Butch up. He carefully trots over to the couch and jump up on top of it. Butch places his head on my knees and close his eyes. I bury my face into his doggy neck and cry.

I feel someone running their fingers through my hair. I know it's my father who's behind me. This is how my father always calmed me down when I cry. I lean into my father's chest and close my eyes.

The last thing I feel before I drift into a cry induced sleep was someone kissing my forehead before pulling a blanket over me.


	3. Jackson

I wake up the next day with Butch's face in mine and on my bed. I rub my crusty eyes when I walk into the living room to see my father's greasy green hair on the arm of my couch. I smile softly and walk into the kitchen where Draven is sleeping on the table. I grab a glass of water and walk away shaking my head. That man can be so stupid sometimes.

Im about to go back into my room when I saw something brown move on my floor in front of my TV. Thinking it's a mouse I grab a broom and just when I was gonna hit it, it moved. I low the broom when I saw Damien's sleeping face on my playboy bunny pillow. I put the broom back and walk back into my room.

Butch lifts his head when walked in and then goes right back to sleep. I pet his large head before kissing it. I go into my bathroom and take a shower.

I walk out an hour later wrapped up in a large black towel with a smaller white one on the top of my head. I go to my closet and try to decided what kind of day is today.

I look at my pink Victoria Secret sweatpants and deiced it's a lazy/comfy day.

I take them, a black loose cropped shirt, my black ED HARDY flip flops and matching pink with black bra and panties. I put all of that on and walk back into my bathroom. I brush my hair out and put it up with a black butterfly clip. I don't put on any makeup but I do grab my large black Gucci sunglasses and walk out of my room with Butch following.

I kick Dame in the arm and then push his youngest brother off of my table. I quietly telling them I want to go see Jackson and to get ready as fast as they can. They nod their head and leave, not even pushing each other.

I whistle for Butch and clip is black lease on his chain dog collar. I quickly walk him and take him back. I hear the other dogs barking thinking im taking them out. But im not, I don't hate those dogs but they aren't mine so they aren't my reasonability. I go back to my loft with Butch following closely behind me.

Dad is still sleeping and I know I can't leave to go anywhere without telling him first. I gently shake his shoulder before quickly jumping back and around the coffee table. Dad always starts swinging and stabbing when he is woken up. That how we lost about 10 men already.

Dad shoots up from the couch and looks around wildly for the person who woke him up.

"Daddy?" He relaxes and sits back down on the couch when he hears my voice. I go and sit on my dad's lap with my feet right next to his leg that im not sitting on. Dad smiles softly down at me and wraps his arms tightly around my small frame. I don't tell him that im going out. He doesn't ask why im dressed to go out. I think he knows im gonna go see Jackson.

Jackson.

The man who held me when my 4 year old self was crying because her Daddy was taken away from her for the first time. The man who let me stay with him that night, curled up under 3 blankets while holding my stuffed dog, Bullet, that Daddy got me when I was first born, tightly to my chest while crying out for my father. Jackson, who held my hand when I broke my arm when I was 8. I was trying to chase the cop car that my father was in the back of. Jackson, who sang Barney and Elmo songs to me when I was younger. Jackson who still sits through all of my favorite Disney movies.

Jackson is the sweetest, kindest, gentlest man I know. I trust me I know a lot of men.

I have no idea what I would do without Jackson.

I would probably be dead or something since I still run after cop cars that hold my father and he is the only one who stops me and holds me while I cry.

I didn't even know I was crying for Jackson till Dad wipes away my tears. I bury my head in his green vest and breathe in my father's scent.

Draven comes up and tells us it's time to go. Me and my father get up and Daddy takes my hand. We silently walk downstairs and outside to the blacken out truck that Damien is in the driver seat of. Dad opens the back door for me and kisses my head. He closes the door and speaks to Draven before walking back into the building.

The car ride is deadly silent and fast. We park close to the hospital and get out.

I walk in between my two brothers with my head down. I don't want people to feel bad for me when the see my bloodshot eyes from crying too much. I sit down in one of the waiting room chairs while the brothers go to the desk to ask about Jackson. It takes forever because there are a lot of people here and I don't even think the nurse at the desk is doing anything. I go up to Draven and tell him that I was gonna go to the vending machine. He tells me to be careful and Im not even in the mood to make a sarcastic comeback. I walk over to the machines and get a bottle of water and a small bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Im not watching where im going, too busy thinking about Jackson and I run right into someone.

"Im so sorry. Are you ok?" I hear a very deep but sexy voice. I look up and into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

Wait eyes do belong to a face.

And holy fucking shit, that face is one of Bruce Wayne.


	4. Hating the Batman

I just ran into Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne, the richest and sexiest guy in all of Gotham.

Am I an idiot or something?

Come the fuck on this man is gorgeous and I just ran into him like an idiot.

"Miss are you ok?" he asked again while bending down to take my hands and pull me to my feet.

"Im sorry, I wasn't paying any attention Mr. Wayne." I blush a deep red and look down at my dark purple painted toes.

"It's perfectly alright and please call me Bruce; Mr. Wayne makes me sound so old." He says the last part quietly and I giggle like a school girl who has a crush on her teacher.

I don't get it one minute im crying over Jackson and next im happily giggling at what Bruce Wayne says.

Wait a minute.

Jackson.

How the hell could I forget about my brother that just got shot?

My eyes start to tear up again and I quickly put my head in my hands.

'I cannot cry in front of Bruce Wayne.' I repeated to myself in my head. But it doesn't work and big fat tears roll down my cheeks.

"Woah was is something I said? Sweetheart, tell me what made you cry." Bruce wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. I keep my hands over my face and tell him the my brother was just shot. Bruce tries to calm me down a little bit but it's not working. I just want my brother and that was what I cried to Bruce.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go find out about your brother." Bruce walks us over to the main desk. When we walk by the women, who isn't with another woman, turns and glares at me. I get scared because I have nothing to defend myself with so I push myself closer to Bruce. Who looks down at me with a gentle smile on his face.

When we pass my brothers, Draven grabs Damien's' arm and pulls him with him to walk behind me and Bruce.

Bruce looks back at them curiously.

"They are Jacksons' real brothers." I say to him and he looks down at me weirdly. I forgot he doesn't know the truth with mine and Jackson relationship. "Jackson isn't my really brother. Just someone who always looked out for me." Bruce understands this and nods his head.

We stop in front of the desk where some slutty looking nurse is talking on the phone while chewing loudly on gum. Bruce clears his throat.

"Take a number." Really you have to take a number at a freaking hospital. Bruce coughs again and she looks up angrily. But the quickly changes when she sees Bruce standing in front of her. "Yes, how may I help you today Mr. Wayne?" she even goes so far with her flirting to bat her fake eyelashes at him. Bruce ignores her and looks down at me, silently telling me to tell her what I wanted.

"I would like to see Jackson Napier, please." Again with the soft and quiet voice. Why can't I talk normal? Oh and yea the guys share my last name since they can't remember their life before my mother found them.

The lady glares down at me and then goes back to flirting with Bruce, who is still looking down at me. I started to get really angry, like really all I want to do is see my brother. So I channel my 'inner Joker'. My brothers see my pissed face and snicker to each other, knowing im gonna put this girl in her place.

"Hey bitch, I want to know which room Jackson Napier is in now! And I mean NOW, not when you're done flirting with a man who didn't even look at your fake ass once. So stop being a slut, go to your computer and find what room my brothers' fucking god damn room."

Everyone who was waiting for this bitch to stop talking on the phone, start clapping for me. My brothers are laughing their head off. Bruce is looking down at me with a proud smile on his face. Wait a proud smile? Holy shit didn't see that one coming. All while this is happening the fake slut stomps her foot and finally does her job.

"He's in room 613." She says in a bitchy tone with her squeaky voice. I ignore her and walk away with Bruce, Damien and Draven following me. "You're welcome!" She calls out to us and I stick my middle finger up at her and keep on walking. I don't even stop when she call me a stuck up brat. Im gonna tell Daddy about her. He would straighten her out. I smile sarcastically.

"Hey can we get Jackson some balloons?" Damien asks when we are about to pass the gift shop. I follow my brothers with Bruce's arm on my shoulders. I lean my head on his chest and look around while Draven and Damien fight over what balloons to get. I roll my eyes at their childish behavior and walk over to the stuff animals. I grab a medium sized gray wolf.

"Why the wolf?" I look up into the warm brown eyes that I swear im falling in love with.

Wait in love with?

No, yea love. I love his eyes.

I smile brightly at his question and get a smile in return.

Oh I think I love his smile more than his eyes.

"Jackson's nickname is wolf. And before you ask me why, I don't know why it was always that." I giggle and hold the stuffed animal to my chest. Bruce laughs a little and walks me over to the cashier by a hand on my lower back. I was reaching into my purse for my wallet when a large hand holds a 20 out to the cashier. I look up thinking it was Draven but I was really shocked when it was Bruce instead of my best friend.

"You really didn't have to buy this for me." I say to him while we all get into the elevator. It's pretty cramped in here and hospitals supposedly have the biggest elevators. But when you have over 20 balloons and three large men with you and it can happen.

"It's fine I didn't mind paying." I smile up at him and he wraps his arm back around my shoulders. I get pulled into his side and I sigh before leaning my head back on his chest. Im really starting to get use to this. To tell you the truth I don't know why Bruce stayed with us but I am happy he did.

We get up to the 6th floor and we start walking to room 613. Nurses and doctors all watch us when we walk by.

We must look kinda weird. First you have a 5'2 skinny girl who is clutching a toy wolf to her chest. Next you have a 6' foot multi billionaire man who has an arm wrapped protectively around that small skinny girl. Then behind them you have two 6'5 tattooed men, who have muscles on top of muscles. Oh and let's not forget that those two 6'5 men are walking around with balloons and lots of them.

I giggle at all of their faces and walk into Jackson's room. I saw that him and Victor were sleeping. I tell the two idiots who are carrying the balloons to be quiet. I walk over to Victor and crouch down a little.

"Vic." I whispered in his ear and then pulled on it. We all laughed when he goes flying out of the chair and on to the floor.

"Jezzie?" He asked a little dazed. I think he hit head on the way down.

"Hey big bro!" I launch my body into his 6'7 muscled frame. I laugh loudly when he picks me up and swings me around. I hear another laugh and freeze. I thought I would never hear that laugh again. Victor puts me on my feet gently and walks over to his other brothers and Bruce. "Wolfy!" I squealed, yes I squealed. I climb into the bed with his wolf in my hand. I fall on top of his chest being careful of his wrapped up shoulder. I curl into his left side still holding the wolf to my chest.

"So who did shoot you, bro?" Dame asks while leaning on the wall by the window.

"Batman did, when we were getting away." My brothers all look at me, knowing my hate for that man. I say nothing and listen to what happened.

"So the batman, just shot you, just like that?" Drave asks.

"Yea it was weird cause he shot at the van and one of the bullets went through the window and into my shoulder." I scoff at that. The batman probably planned it to look like an accident.

Everyone in the room look at me. My brothers look at me worried while Bruce looks confused. Jackson sees the look on Bruce's' face.

"She doesn't like the Batman." Bruce looks even more confused at that statement.

"Don't like. I don't like him? I hate that man. He is the reason why my father wasn't there for most of my life. I can't stand that fucking low life of a man."

If you can't tell the I hate the batman then you guys really are dumb just like daddy said you are.

I look down at the wolf that Bruce brought and snuggle into my brothers' chest more.

Speaking of Bruce, he was nowhere in sight. I guess he left. But on the hospital table tray thingy is a bottle of water and a bag of cookies.


	5. Hair Dye and Talks at Dinner

I was confused.

Why would Bruce just leave without saying anything?

Well he is Bruce Wayne; he probably has no time for us 'little people'.

"Hey it's getting pretty late Jezzie, and Boss wanted you back in time for dinner." Draven said. He really is going from a fun and irresponable brother to my one of my father's right hand men. Victor is Daddy's first right hand man. Don't ask it's easier if you just smile and nod your head, that's what I do.

I kiss Jacksons cheek and climb off of the hospital bed. I take the wolf with me since it "makes him look weak." Like really you work for the Joker and having a stuff wolf from your sister makes you look weak. These guys make absolutely no sense.

I walk out behind Damien while Draven and Victor talk. Victor is gonna stay with Jackson till he is released tomorrow afternoon. Victor comes out and he and Damien do a bro hug thing. I hug Victor and kiss his cheek.

"Be good and stay safe, please?" He is almost pleading with me right now. I feel so bad. He almost lost his brother and he thinks that the three of us are gonna do something stupid and end up here too. Does he have no faith?

"Don't worry so much Vic. We are gonna go right home after we stop at the store. I need some things." Nobody questions me when I say that, thinking I need 'girly stuff'.

We walk out of the hospital, well I walk Draven and Damien are pushing and shoving each other. I roll my eyes and get into the backseat. Draven climbs into the driver seat while Damien gets in the passenger seat. I get a little scared and quickly buckle my seat beat and grip the Oh Shit handle as hard as I can.

"Is there something wrong, Jezzie?" I so want to kick that fucking smug smirk on Draven's face. He knows im scared shitless when he drives. He is almost as worst as Dad. And that's pretty bad and sometimes people get run over by them.

I say nothing to him and get as close to the door as possible. He turns back around and speeds over to the food store.

Once the car stops me and Damien jumps out of the car and run into the store while Draven walks behind us laughing.

I get a cart and walk down the aisles picking out things that I need or things I just want.

I stop at the hair products. I grab 2 of my favorite shampoos and 4 condiners. Just when I was gonna leave I saw hair dye. I grab 3 boxes of Daddy green hair dye. And then I was looking at all the colors. I ran my fingers threw my hair and looked down at my waist length blonde hair. I grab a box of blue dye, red dye, purple dye, pink dye, black dye and another green dye. I don't know what color I want but I know I want the bottom layer of my hair a different color every time the one before it fades out.

I walk up to the cashier and place all of my items on the thingy. Just when she was almost done ringing me up Draven and Damien come running up with arm loads of candy. I roll my eyes and tell her that they are with me. I give the lady 400 dollars and get a dollar back. Really if it wasn't for the candy I would only have to spend 150. That's it, god I hate them sometimes.

We get to the warehouse and I only take the 4 lightest bags. For making me spend so much money im making them carry everything up.

Once I open my door, Butch comes running up and starts to sniff the bags in my hands.

"Don't worry boy, I got you some treats and new toys." I pet his head and place the four bags I was holding on one of the counters in the kitchen. Once all the bags are here, the three of us unpack everything and put them where they belong. I throw the 3 new dog toys in the living room for Butch to play with and start to cook dinner.

Once the chicken and pasta is all mixed together, I tell Draven to get Dad. Damien sets the table while I take out the garlic bread I made. I place the Chicken Alfredo, the cheesy garlic bread and salad on the table and get everyone drinks, 3 beers for the guys and water for me. Once I sit down the beers Daddy and Draven come into the kitchen. I kiss Daddy on his non-painted cheek and sit down.

Im happy that dad remembered not to wear his grease paint at the table. It's hard to get the red off of the sliver wear.

Dinner is quiet and relaxed. We talk about how Jackson is doing and the guys talk about a game that I probably fell asleep during. All was good till Damien opened his mouth.

"So, Jezzie did you get Wayne's number?" Oh my god really, he had to mention Bruce Wayne in front of my father.

"Who's Wayne?" He sounded a little pissed. Fuck my life.

"Wayne as in Bruce Wayne, boss?" Shut the fuck up Damien, I glared at him even more but he was too busy looking at dad who is watching me glare at Damien.

"Why would you get Bruce Wayne's number, Jezebel?" Oh he called me Jezebel. Fuck he is mad.

"I bumped into Bruce after I went to the vending machines and then he helped us get the attention of the nurse working at the front desk, that's all. Oh and speaking of her, she disrespected me and called me a spoiled brat. Which I am but that's not the point and that bitch glared at me because I was standing next to Bruce. Can you believe that Daddy?" I was hoping that mentioning that slut of a nurse would divert my father's attention off of Bruce.

"We will talk about her later, I want to know more about this Bruce and why would you have his number." Shit didn't work. And he knew what I was trying to do, since he smirked at me when my face fell into a frown.

"Ugh I don't know why but after we found out what room Jackson was in, he stayed with us. Ok that was it. Now can we finish dinner please?"

My father nods his head and goes back to his food. I go back to after I kick Damien in the leg.


	6. Lunch Date and Mom Bashing

The next morning I walk to Gotham's park with Butch. I walk over to the nearest outside coffee stand and get a French Vanilla ice coffee. I walk to an empty area and let Butch off of his lease. I sit on a bench and sip my ice coffee.

Jackson and Victor are gonna come home around 1ish or so after Damien picks them up. Daddy, Draven and some other guys are gonna do a job tonight.

And me, im probably gonna be at home watching re-runs of The Nanny.

I have no life outside the factory and the guys.

I really wanted to get into music or fashion but how im I gonna do that with no experience or a college degree. Without a college degree I can't do anything besides worrying if my family is still alive. Maybe if I show my designs to a fashion company I can become something. But that's just wishful thinking on my part. The worst thing that could happen is that they tell me no. im gonna talk to dad about that.

Speaking of Dad, I think he is planning something big and I think Draven knows what it is. I tried talking to dad about his plans but he just kissed my forehead and told me not to worry. But how can I not worry. He could get killed or something. Or I can if I go into the building he is gonna blow up without knowing that it is.

I really think of some weird shit.

But I could happen. You can never know with my father.

I jump up and look around when I noticed that Butch was nowhere in sight.

"Butch!" I start running around the park looking for my dog.

I stop short when I see a man bending down petting a Rottweiler.

"Butch?" The dog looks up at me and I start crying when he starts running towards me. I drop to my knees and wrap my arms tightly around his neck. I look up at the man who was with my dog and I am shocked to see Bruce Wayne standing there looking down at me with a small smile on his face. I jump up and wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. I feel him tense for a minute before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without Butch." I say to him when we break apart from the hug. I place a hand on Butch's head and look up at Bruce.

"Its fine, he just knocked my assistant down trying to get the hotdog I was eating." I laugh and bend down to kiss Butch's head.

"Is your assentant ok?" I didn't want a law suit against me just because my dog knocked some stuck up lady down.

"She's fine and I talked to her saying it was an accident and nothing life threatening happened." I sighed cause I know a lot of rich people love to make problems for the 'lesser people'.

"That's good. Well thank you but I have to be going now." I bent down and hooked Butch's lease to his collar. When I was gonna walk away from Bruce, he grab my arm and turned me to face him.

"Are you hungry? We can stop at a diner or something." I smile up at him.

"I would love to but I don't think any restaurant would let Butch in." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Which is why we can go to an outdoors one." I laughed and walked next to Bruce, still hold his hand while Butch walk ahead of us.

When we get to his car, his assistant glares down at Butch. I pull him next to me and glare at the woman who dares look at my dog like that. Bruce notices the tension and tells that snob that she can go back to the office. She tries to get into Bruce's limo thinking that she can ride back with him, but Bruce grabs her arm and tells her she has to take a cab. Bruce helps me into the limo before helping Butch in. Butch goes to the window by the driver and sticks his head in the space and licks the drivers face. I thought he would get mad at the dog but the old man laughed and petted Butchs' head.

"Alfred drive us to the Marina." I give Bruce a look and he gets what I mean because he quickly said a fast, "Please."

I mean this man is driving us around, the least Bruce could do is say please to him.

I lean back into the seat and look out the window closest to me. Bruce is doing something with his blackberry before scowling at it.

"What's wrong?" I ask seeing the scowl on his beautiful face.

"Just my CEO, reminding me that I have to go to a meeting in an hour."

"So I quick lunch then? Or do you not have time?" I am a little bummed but that shit happens when you are the head of a multi-million company.

"We can have a quick lunch then Alfred can drive you home while I take a cab." Oh shit they can't come to the warehouse.

"No that's fine I will just call Damien to pick me up when he goes and get our brothers from the hospital."

"Are you sure?" He has a worried look on his face. What does he think im gonna do lie about that and go rob a bank or something with my dog right next to me.

"Yea it's fine. In fact I will text him now" I whip out my IPhone and go into my contacts to fine Damien's number. And yes I have an IPhone because Daddy said it would look suspicious if a 19 year old is walking around with a disposable phone.

J: 'Do u think u can pick me up the Marina?'

D: 'yea bu there? N when do u want me 2 pick u up?'

J: 'lunch wit Bruce, in 30 mins or so n don't tell dad nothin.'

D: 'fine see u l8r.'

"He is gonna pick me up once we are done." I say after I read his last text.

"Are you really sure you don't want Alfred to drop you off?" Wow he really isn't gonna let this go.

"Yea its fine and it would be faster for your diver to take you back to work than wait for a cab."

He doesn't say anything when the limo stops in front of the Marina. Bruce gets out then leans in to help me out. I grab Butch's lease and walk in next to Bruce.

Everyone stops to look at us. I roll my eyes really just cause Im wearing jean shorts, a 3oh!3 loose shirt that I tied to show my stomach and my black/pink DCs. Oh and im standing next to Bruce Wayne who is decked out in a 3 piece suit looking like he belongs in the posh place. Well that or Butch.

"Hi I need a table for two outside." Bruce says to the hostess who looks about my age. She nods her head and walks to the outside section. I tie Butch's lease on the balcony and sit down across from Bruce.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I will have a cup of coffee and you?" I look away from the ocean and look at Bruce.

"Uh I want a glass of water, please?"

She nods her head and walks away.

"So is Jezzie your full name?" Bruce asks once the waitress is gone. I laugh knowing he was gonna ask that.

"No my full name is Jezebel." I say looking at the menu. Shit there is a lot of fancy stuff. What the hell. This place has no mozzarella sticks. That's messed up.

"Jezebel. That is a very beautiful name." Bruce says while petting Butch's head which is chilling on his leg. Lucky dog.

"Thanks my dad named me." Which is true, my mother wanted to name me Moonie. Like really who the fuck would let their child walk around with the name Moonie. I think my mother was a crack head.

"Can you tell me about him? You said in the hospital that he wasn't really there?" I sigh knowing nothing good is gonna come from this convocation.

"My father isn't the best man, hell he isn't the best father but he tries. He does some messed up shit and the cops or _Batman." _ I sneered his name. "Always got him and locked him up."

"Who is your father?" Shit what do I say? I know that dads real name isn't connected to Joker but if I say Jack Napier, I know he is gonna look it up and I know it isn't in the system.

"Uh Jack Napier is my father but that isn't the name he goes by and before you ask no im not gonna tell you." He is taken back by my bluntness of my words. Im not gonna lie and say that I don't want to tell him the truth cause I do but I can't out my father like that.

"Ok and what about your mother?" he asked after the waitress takes our orders after bringing us our drinks.

"She's dead." I say shortly. I don't really love my mom at all. I mean I do but then I don't.

"How did she die?" I guess he doesn't see that I don't want to talk about my mother. Fine then.

"She fell off a cliff." I look out to the sea thinking of the day mother died. All she wanted was my 'brother' Joker Jr. Who was just some kid that she 'adopted', it was like she never had me. I was 4 years old and I remember when she took Robin and started calling him her child. I was hurt so when he tried killing Daddy, I killed him instead.

"Do you know how?" God cant he just let this go.

"Nope, I was 4 when it happened." I start to eat my meal once the waitress put it down.

We finish our meal in silence and Bruce pays for the check. I walk out with Butch texting Damien to see where he was. Bruce comes out and stands near me and looks down at me with a frown on his face.

"Im sorry for bringing up your parents." I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"My mother never wanted a girl. All she wanted was my brother. Who wasn't even my brother, just some kid she 'adopted'. Once she got him, it was JJ this or JJ that. She ignored me and cared for _JJ._ My father was my only parent. I didn't even cry when she died, I was happy that I didn't have to go through the pain of being ignored by my own mother." I wipe my tears away with the back of my hand and look down at my feet.

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have brought them up." He puts his hands on my shoulders and bend down to look me in the eye.

"It's fine. I mean everyone knows all about your parents but you don't know about everyone else's. It happens but it's been 15 years since that happened I should be over it by now."

I sigh and look up when I heard my name being called. I saw Damien leaning out of the passenger side window screaming my name. I smile up at Bruce and go up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Me and Butch walk over to the truck and get in the back next to Jackson. Before I get into the car I look over at Bruce, who is staring at me, and smile at him. I close the door after I see him smile back at me. I sigh softly and close my eyes, falling asleep with dreams of the day my mother left me forever.


	7. The Little Girl Who Loves Joker

_Bruce's pov_

When I got back home from work, I went right down into the Bat Cave. I walked over to the computer on a mission to find out more on Jezebel.

Jezebel

She has got to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her golden blonde hair that falls prefect down her back. It looks so soft; I just want to run my hands through it. I could look into her crystal blue eyes all day. Her soft pink lips that looks so kissable. Her little button nose that scrunches up when she thinks. Her tiny form that makes me want to hold her and protect her from the evil of the world.

"Master Bruce, what are you doing now?" I jumped a little when Alfred comes up behind.

"I want to know more about Jezebel." I start up the computer and wait for it to load.

"Why don't you just ask Miss Jezebel?"

"She not telling me the whole truth and I need to know." I type in Jezebel Napier and press the search button on the CSI database.

_Jezebel Raven Aura Napier_

_Age: 19_

_Date of birth: October 13__th__, 1993_

_Mother: Harleen Quinzel _

_Father: Jack Napier_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Eye color: Blue_

_No criminal record._

_No drug history._

Wait a minute Harleen Quinzel was her mother. Harley Quinn is Jezebel's mom. But the only man that Harley was with was the Joker.

**THE JOKER.**

No my sweet Jezebel can not be the Joker's daughter.

"Master Wayne?" I look at Alfred, a little bit scared at what I just found out.

"Harleen Quinzel is her mother. Harley Quinn died in '97. Jezebel would have been 4 years old and that was how old she was when her mother fell off a cliff, just like Harley. Harley took Robin and Joker made him into Joker Jr. Better known as Little JJ. And Jezebel's _Brother_ was named JJ. She killed JJ when JJ tried to kill Joker."

"Weren't you there when Robin died?"

*Flashback*

_I was fighting Joker as Batman, when JJ comes up to us. Joker grabs my cape_ _and throws something to JJ._

"_Here you go sonny boy." He pulls me up and looks at Robin, no _JJ_ "Make him one of us."_

_I heard the insane childish laughter from JJ, who is holding the gun. He throws the gun away and continues to laugh. I hear the Joker growling at him. JJ jumps at Joker and the Joker throws me away from him. They go near the water and machines. And just when JJ was gonna push the Joker into the giant tube that holds the water, someone screeches. I look up to see a little girl no older than 4 years old with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, running towards JJ in a white dress with red flowers on it._

"_No one hurts Daddy!" She screeches at him and shoves him away from the Joker. _

_JJ got mad at that and went to swing at the little girl. She ducks and pushes JJ into the water tank. JJ starts walking towards her but slips and grabs the switch on one of the machines. It turns on and electrocutes JJ. The little girl was grabbed by Bat girl but she bites down on Batgirl's arm and runs to the Joker screaming _Daddy_. The Joker grabs the little girl and holds her close to his chest._

"_Daddy, ma died. She killed ma." The little girl points her tiny finger at Batgirl, who looks at me confused. She tries to take the little girl from the Joker but Joker growls at her and clutches the little girl to him. Joker looks down at the tear stained face and kisses her forehead._

"_Chaos!" Joker screamed out. I didn't know why he screamed Chaos till a huge beefy tattooed guy walked out from the shadows and over to the Joker._

"_Boss?"_

"_Take Raven and make sure no one touches her." He said the last part while glaring at Batgirl. Joker hands Chaos Raven and walks towards me with his hands up._

"_Daddy?" The little girl had a scared look on her face. She looks up at the guy who is holding her. "Vic where's Daddy going?" but he doesn't answer her. He keeps looking at the Joker. _

_I place the cuffs on him and walk him out of the warehouse. But before we can leave, the little girl breaks free and runs towards the Joker. She hugs his leg and looks at him with tears running down her doll like face. "Daddy don't leave. I love you Daddy, you can't leave me. I need you." Joker bends down and the little girl wraps her arms and legs around him. "Daddy no leave." She shakes her head and some of her blonde curls smack her in the face. Joker places his forehead on hers and smile a smile. Not one of his smiles he has when he's killing someone but one someone would have if they are looking at someone they love._

"_Listen to me my little Jinxy girly. Im gonna come back to you. I would never leave you. How can I when I can't live without you? You are my life Jinx; I love you with all of my blackened heart. I will come back for you. I promise you that Baby-Girl. But remember Baby that daddy loves you. Now be my strong little girl and let daddy go ok?" she shakes her head and holds on tighter. Joker sighs and nods his head towards the little girl clinging to him. A guy who looks a little like Chaos comes and grabs the little girl._

"_No Drave, I want Daddy." She kicks and punches at that Drave guy, trying to get to Joker. I lead Joker out of the warehouse. We get towards the car and hear a heartbreaking scream. "Daddy!" I look over at Batgirl to see tears dripping down her cheeks. Joker looks like he's gonna cry too. _

_I get into the bat mobile with Joker in the back with Batgirl. _

"_What the hell did you do to that little girl Joker?" But Joker never answered Batgirls question. He kept looking out the window. I walk with the Joker into Arkham. He looks at me when the doctors and guards grab him. And he says something that still haunts me to this day._

"_I hope you know Batman, you just broke my daughters' heart. She is never gonna trust you as Batman or as Bruce Wayne." He doesn't even laugh when he is lead away. _

_I walk outside and get into the bat mobile. _

"_What happened in there Bruce?" I look over at Cassandra and look her in the eye._

"_We just took away a little girl's father after she killed her brother and watched her mother die. We are the bad guys tonight and to the little girl we will always be the villain's." _

I come back to reality when Alfred snaps his fingers in front of my face. I look up at him.

"Jezebel Napier is the Jokers daughter."


	8. Mean Words From Harley Quinn

*Jezebel's pov*

"_You're nothing to me."_

"_I never wanted you."_

"_You're just a whiney little bitch."_

"_I wanted a boy."_

"_I wanted to give your father a strong boy not a stupid puny little girl like you."_

"_You're a jinx. You will never amount to anything in life."_

I wake up with a start to see my father looking down at me with worried eyes. I looked around and noticed I was still in the truck.

I start crying thinking about everything my mother said to me.

I was a jinx to her and my father.

He wanted a boy not me.

**He never wanted me. **

I push my father out of the way and run up the stairs of the printing press with my father running behind me screaming my name. I get up to my loft and slam the door in my father's face. I quickly lock it and walk into my bedroom. Butch follows closely behind me. I shut and lock my bedroom door knowing my father is gonna unlock the front one. I change into baggy black pjs pants and I reach into my drawer for a tank top. I pull out a dark purple one and I scream throwing it away from me. I put on a black tank top and climb into bed with Butch next to me. I curl up into a ball with my head lying on Butch's stomach and my face pressed against his neck. I hear my father barking orders at some guy to pick my bedroom lock. I go underneath my covers thinking if he only saw Butch's head, which is lying on my breast, he would leave me alone. But that's not my father. If he wants something, he's gonna get it. And people call me spoiled.

My bedroom door opens and my father walks in quietly calling my name. I curl myself closer to Butch and my father sees me moving under the blanket. I feel him sit on the bed and place a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Baby-Girl what's wrong? What was that all about?" I don't answer him; I just shake my head and tried to shy away from his hand.

"Jezzie if you don't tell me, how am I gonna know how to fix it?" I peek my head out a little bit and look at my father's warm brown eyes; only to me they are warm, with my bloodshot blue eyes.

"You can't fix what already happened." I sob out to him and place my head back on Butch.

"Who hurt you, Baby-girl? Was it Bruce? One of your brothers? What happened, my little princess?" I look up at my father shocked. He hasn't called me his little princess since I was 8 years old. I crawl into my father's lap and cry into his chest.

"I went out to the park with Butch and I wasn't paying attention. I thought I lost Butch but I saw him with Bruce by the Park entrance. Bruce took me and Butch out to eat at the Marina. We started talking and he asked me about my father. I told him my father was Jack Napier and that's it. But then he asked about mom." I break off with a loud sob and hide my face in my father's chest. "She never wanted me, Daddy. I was a jinx to her. She never loved me and she kept saying you didn't either."

I hear my father clench his teeth together and grind them together. He tightens his hold on me and softly runs his fingers through my hair.

"You are not and jinx. You are the best thing to ever happened in my fucked up life. Just cause that dead bitch said she never wanted you or loved you doesn't mean that for me. You are my everything. You're the reason why I always come back home with a smile on my face. It is never because I hurt or killed someone, it cause I see my sweet daughters beautiful smile on her loving face. You are always wanted here. I wouldn't be able to leave without you by my side. You're the reason why im not total insane."

I had more tears running down my face. But at least these are happy tears not like the ones before. I hug my father close and breathe in his comforting smell.

That's all I wanted. I wanted to hear someone say the needed me and loved me. I wanted to feel like im not a bother to them. I wanted my mother and my father's love but if I can't have my mother's, im fine with just my father's love. I know he would do anything for me. I would do the same for him.

"Hey sorry to bother you guys but are you hungry?" Jackson asks from the doorway of my room. I shake my head and curl up into a tighter ball on my father's lap.

"Yea but just order pizza for everyone, alright Jackson?" my father's childlike voice made me want to drift to sleep. And as if he read my mind, my father shakes my shoulder to wake me up some.

"You got it boss. Do you want anything special Jezzie?" I shake my head while my father's tells him to get my usual. Jackson nods his head and walks away.

"But Daddy, im not hungry." I practically whine to him. I knew he was still gonna force me to eat. He always does.

"You're eating and that's final, now let's go watch TV." My father picks me up and walks over to the living room couch. He drops me on it and I giggle when I bounce. Dad plops down next to me and pulls me to him. I lay my head on his leg and run my hand through Butch's fur as he lays down at my father's feet. My father puts on the news and giggles when he sees his face on the TV screen.

"_The Joker has robbed another bank today. He killed all in there but one person. A Miss Gina Kimble was the only survivor from the Joker's attack. Here is Miss Kimble after being set free by The Joker himself."_

A 4 year old girl pops up with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had tears in her eyes crying for her daddy. I look up at my father confused.

"She reminded me of you. It would've been like killing you." He says softly and smiles down at me. "See the Joker does have a heart." I giggle at him and smile.

"You only have a heart for little girls with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes."

"Well duh, and they have you to thank for that." He lightly flicks my nose and I bite playfully down on his finger. But our playfulness stopped when Victor comes barging in and saying something I never wanted to hear again.

"Boss, the Batman is here."


	9. Bruce is Batman?

Batman is here?

Why is that asshole here?

I look over at dad to see he is scowling at the wall. I sit up and grab Butch. I walk over to my bedroom to lock me and Butch inside like dad told me to do if something like this ever happened but when I got to my bedroom door, my front door busted open and in came all of my brothers. I look towards them and saw that it was too late to go into the panic room, which was located in the back of my closet. They got their machine guns out and ready. My father walked into my kitchen like there was nothing wrong. He came back out with the two guns that were hidden in there. A shot gun for him and a 9 mm hand gun for me. I open the side of my bookcase where dad keeps his knives and take out dads 4 favorite ones and some throwing knives. I handed them all to him and he handed me the hand gun and a butcher knife. He kissed me on my forehead and pushed me behind him.

I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. The guys all cocked their machine guns and took aim. Batman walked in and looked at my father then at me. I pushed myself into my father's side and hid my face from the Batman.

"What's up Batsy?" My father's childlike voice sounded threw the quietness of my living room.

"Give me the girl, Joker. She's not safe with you." I shuddered at the unnatural deepness of his voice and cowered more into my father's side. I know I hate him but that doesn't mean that im not scared of him. I saw him beat my father down to a bloody pulp to many times not to be afraid of the Batman.

"It looks like she would rather stay here Batsy." My father wrapped an arm around me, knowing how scared I am of him.

"She's not safe with you." I always hated how the Batman repeated almost everything he said.

"Really? Is that really why you want to take her away? Is that your real reason Batman or should I call you Bruce?" I snapped my head up to look at me father.

"Bruce? Daddy what are you talking about?" My father looks down at me sadly.

"I never wanted you to find out but since you really like Bruce, I have to tell you since he not gonna tell you. Bruce Wayne is the Batman, Baby-girl."

I shake my head and back away from my father.

"You're lying. Bruce can't be Batman. He can't." I kept backing away from the 6 guys in my loft repeating 'he can't' while shaking my head.

"Jezzie, im sorry but your dad aint lying. I was there when your father found out." Victor kept talking to me but I wasn't paying any attention, I was looking at Batman to see if he would tell me the truth.

But nobody said anything.

I got tired of waiting so I walked right up to Batman and looked at his eyes but I just saw blackness. I shook my head and placed my hands on his cowl. He placed his gloved hands on mine and pushed my hands away. I slapped him in the face and while his head was turned away from me, I ripped the cowl off. At first I saw long but short dark brown hair. It was styled like Bruce's but I won't believe anything till I saw his face but the man kept it turned. I grabbed his strong chin and turned his face to me. I looked into brown eyes and gasped. I started to tear up and placed a hand over my mouth. I backed away from him shaking my head.

"You bastard." I screamed and I slapped Bruce across the face. I ran into my father's open arms and cried for the second time that day.

"Jezebel let me explain." Batman Bruce said to me.

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, you used me." I screamed at him still crying. I couldn't believe this man who helped me twice hurt over and over again for 15 years.

"I never used you, Jezebel. I would never hurt you-"

"Hurt me? You never hurt me? You've been hurting me since your little bitch killed my mother. You took my father from me countless of times but you never hurt ME. I almost killed myself when I was 14 when you took my father from me for 3 years. 3 YEARS Bruce. I couldn't even have my sweet 16 that my father was planning for me because of you. You tried killing my father in front of me. But you would never hurt me right. You're more of a bastard than most of the guys who are in Arkham." I pushed passed a shocked and hurt Bruce and ran out of the room. I ran downstairs and out of the printing press.

I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get away from that bastard.

Bruce Wayne is Batman.

Bruce Wayne, the man who I wanted to be with, is Batman, the man I want dead.

I fell to the ground crying. I heard dogs barking and someone screaming my name. I felt someone pick me up and kiss my forehead.

I placed my head on their shoulder and fell asleep.

My last thought before I lost conciseness was that I can't believe that the man I hated with every fiber of my being is also the man I almost fell in love with.

Hey guys I just wanted to say I really appreciate your reviews. I am glad a lot of you like my story, Im really happy it's turning out so good. I know this is pretty short and you guys were probably thinking a fight scene was gonna happen, but it is in the next chapter, which is either going to be in Bruce pov or Joker's you guys can choose.

The second thing I wanted to say was that Im not going to be updating for the rest of the weekend since im going to be in AC for my best friend's older brother's b-day. Im really sorry but when I come home I will try and post a new chapter for you guys.


	10. No One Hurts Jezebel

_*Joker POV*_

I was in my office planning the death of Batman.

No sorry Bruce Wayne.

I still could not believe that my little Jezzie got caught up in his lies. I would never want to hurt her but I have to tell her before she gets her heart broken. Again

I growled thinking of her first pathetic boyfriend. _Jason_

He diverse to die after cheating on my little girl. I lean back in my chair and remember that day.

"_DADDY!" _

_I jumped out of my chair when I heard my 13 year old daughters' pain filled scream. I go down to the main floor of the warehouse to see my little baby curled up in a ball on the floor crying her eyes out. I ran over to her and pushed anyone who was in my way. I tried to pick her up but she screamed and crawled away from me._

"_Jezzie, come here baby it's okay now." I carefully walked towards her and kneeled down next to her. She threw herself into my arms and cried even harder than before. "What happened, Baby-girl?" I run my fingers through her golden blonde hair softly. I kiss the top of her head and cradle her in my lap._

"_He cheated on me, Daddy."_

_I didn't ask who or any other questions, I just looked up at Victor and smirked. He knew what that meant and went to go start the van. I held my daughter in my arms before she fell asleep in them. I picked her up and carefully placed her sleeping form into the arms of Jackson. I walked out with Draven and Damien by my sides. _

_I went into the front of the van while the younger of the three went into the back. Victor drives to Avon Green and we all get out. I walk up to house 137 while the others hang back a little bit and bang on the door. _

_Jason opens the door with only his boxers on and some red haired girl behind him only wearing the boys' shirt. I smile my 'im gonna kill you' smile and they run into the house. I grab the girl by her ugly dyed hair and pull her into the back of the van. I 'accidentally' hit her head on one of the vans back doors. I throw her into the van while Draven drags the bleeding boy out by his foot. Him and Damien put him in the back next to the girl and we all get in. _

_Victor drives to an abandon warehouse by the docks. After tying them up onto chairs and wait 45 minutes they finally wake the fuck up._

"_What do you want with us?" I cackle at the 'tough guy' voice the boy was using. "We've don't nothing to you."_

"_You... uh…. you see that's where you… uh… you're wrong. You two… uh hurt someone very… uh very dear to me and now you must… uh pay." I smirk at the two 13 year olds and laugh while they plead at me not to kill them. _

"_If it money you want, Debbie's dad is rich. He can give you any amount of money you want." I rolled my eyes at the little boy._

"_It's never about money. Why does everyone think I do what I do for money? I told you before little boy. You HURT someone I… uh… I love and you can't do that. Ever."_

"_Wwwho did I huuurt?" I laughed while he stuttered out his words._

"_My daughter of course. You know her Jezebel Napier? Does that ring a bell?" I tapped the side of his head with my gun that I don't want to use on this kid. No the girl can she shot but him, no he needs a makeover. I smirked at my thoughts and went to stand in front of the kids with my hands on my hips and my head tilted to the side._

"_Jez, is your daughter?" I slowly nodded my head smirking knowing this is when he was gonna say that __**he's sorry and he never meant to hurt her. **__"Listen Mister Joker, sir im sorry, I never meant to hurt her. I love Jez." __**See what did I say? Man we need a better writer on this. This one just took the words outta my head and put it in his mouth. What do we pay this idiot? She just types shit twice for no reason at all. Oh wait the boy is still trying to make me not kill him; I guess I have to stop talking to myself. **__I chuckled at my own thoughts and shook my head. _

_The boy was rambling on so I smacked him in the mouth with the gun. Now that shut him up._

"_Oh fuck this shit." I said and aimed the gun at the little broad. I pulled the trigger and smiled when her brain, skull, skin and blood went flying everywhere. "You're next." I told my daughters now ex-boyfriend. I handed the gun to Victor and took out my knife. I stabbed him in the chest right near his heart but not in it just close enough to make him think I was. I pulled the knife out and watched as he slowly bled to death but I wasn't done._

_I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Wanna know how I got these scars?" I pointed at them with the now bloody knife and he slowly shook his head. "Well im gonna tell you anyways. You see I was married to a beautiful lady. She gave birth to my little Jezzie-Bell. I loved my daughter very much but my wife thought I didn't smile enough for Jezebel. She would always yell and bitch at me that I don't smile enough for our daughter. So one day I have had enough. I took a knife, this one to be exact and placed it in my mouth in front of my wife and daughter. I cut my mouth on both sides and said _"See now I will always have a smile on my face." _But my wife she didn't like them. She said she was gonna take my daughter away so I did what every sane man would do. I killed her and made her smile forever, just like im gonna do with you." I smiled at him and cut from the corner of his mouth to the top of his cheek. I did the same to the other side of his face. I stepped back I laughed as blood dripped from his mouth and chest. I rolled up one of my cards and shoved it down his throat. _

_I grabbed the bucket from underneath his chair, now filled to the brim with his blood. I dipped my finger and wrote on the floor in front of the two now dead teens. _

_**This is what happens when you hurt someone I love.**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Damien comes running into my office.

"Boss, something is wrong with Jezzie."

I pushed passed him and went to the bottom floor. All of my goons pointed outside. I ran to the truck where I hear my daughter's screams. I push Jackson and Victor out of my way and look into the back of the truck. My evil heart breaks looking at my daughter's pain filled face. I gently shake her awake. She looks up at me with her big bluish/gray eyes. She starts to cry outta nowhere. I try to reach towards her but she jumped out of the truck and pushed me away.

I ran inside after her. I try to open her door but its locked. I was gonna walk away and talk to her when she calmed down but I heard her scream again. I yelled for someone to come up here and pick the lock on her door. After two minutes im finally able to go see my daughter. I walked in to her dark bedroom and saw Butch pick his head up.

"Jezzie" I said quietly trying not to scare her. I saw her move closer to Butch and shake my head at her silliness. Does she really think im gonna let her go off yelling and crying without some explanation. I sit on her bed and place my hand on her small shoulder. "Baby-Girl what's wrong? What was that all about?" she doesn't answer me but she does move away from me and more into Butch's side. "Jezzie if you don't tell me, how am I gonna know how to fix it?" She peeks her head out a little bit and looks into my brown eyes with bloodshot blue eyes.

"You can't fix what already happened." She says to me with tears in her eyes. She lays her head back on Butch and looks away from me.

"Who hurt you, Baby-girl? Was it Bruce? One of your brothers? What happened, my little princess?" I smile gently when she crawls her tiny body onto my lap. I hold her to my chest while she cries.

"I went out to the park with Butch and I wasn't paying attention. I thought I lost Butch but I saw him with Bruce by the Park entrance. Bruce took me and Butch out to eat at the Marina. We started talking and he asked me about my father. I told him my father was Jack Napier and that's it. But then he asked about mom." She breaks off with a loud sob and hides her face on my chest. "She never wanted me, Daddy. I was a jinx to her. She never loved me and she kept saying you didn't either."

I clench my jaw tightly and grid my teeth. I tighten my hold on my daughter, while thinking of her bitch of a mother. I swear to god if that bitch was still alive I would kill her again. I look down at my daughter when she sobbed loudly. I run my fingers through her hair. I close my eyes and lay my head on hers.

"You are not and jinx. You are the best thing to ever happened in my fucked up life. Just cause that dead bitch said she never wanted you or loved you doesn't mean that for me. You are my everything. You're the reason why I always come back home with a smile on my face. It is never because I hurt or killed someone, it cause I see my sweet daughters beautiful smile on her loving face. You are always wanted here. I wouldn't be able to leave without you by my side. You're the reason why im not total insane."

Everything I said to my daughter was the truth. She is all of that and more.

My daughter in my whole life. She is the only reason why im still alive. I would do anything to make my daughter happy. That's why I let her be with Bruce cause I know he makes her happy.

"Hey sorry to bother you guys but are you hungry?" Jackson asks from the doorway of the room. Jezzie shakes her head and curls up into a tighter ball on my lap.

"Yea but just order pizza for everyone, alright Jackson?" I told him and I looked down at Jezzie and saw she was about to fall asleep so I shook her shoulder with an amused smile on my face.

"You got it boss. Do you want anything special Jezzie?" She shakes her head but I tell him to get her usual. He nodded his head and walked away.

"But Daddy, im not hungry." She whined to me. I shook my head at her. She was not gonna get out of eating.

"You're eating and that's final, now let's go watch TV." I pick her up and walk over to the living room couch. I drop her on it and I smile when she giggles when she bounce. I sit down next to my daughter and pull her to me. She lays her head on my leg and she runs her hand through Butch's fur as he lays down at my feet. I put on the news and laugh when I saw my face pop up on the screen.

"_The Joker has robbed another bank today. He killed all in there but one person. A Miss Gina Kimble was the only survivor from the Joker's attack. Here is Miss Kimble after being set free by The Joker himself."_

A 4 year old girl pops up with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had tears in her eyes crying for her daddy. I look down and Jezzie when she looked up at me confused.

"She reminded me of you. It would've been like killing you." I say softly to my sweet daughter and smile down at her. "See the Joker does have a heart." She giggles at me and smiles hugely back at me.

"You only have a heart for little girls with golden blonde hair and light blue eyes."

"Well duh, and they have you to thank for that." I lightly flick her nose and she bites playfully down on my finger. But our playfulness stopped when Victor comes barging in and saying something I never wanted to hear with my daughter by my side.

"Boss, the Batman is here."

**I know I said that the fight scene was gonna be in this chapter but I did put it in the next one. I know im not that great with the Joker's pov. Im not that good with the insane thoughts but I did try my best.**

**On another note thanks for all of your comments and well wishes on my trip but it was horrible. I mean we get to the hotel and it was all great but at one in the morning we get kicked out cause we were being too loud. Then at the second hotel we lost some luggage and one of the luggages lost was my clothes. But it was all good, the bags 'lost' was with the bellhops. Then on Saturday my friends brother didn't want to stay in Atlantic City any more so we went to the Jersey Shore where it was even more horrible for me. Im a punk rocker and I was surrounded by Guido's. I wanted to die and I swear that I was so depressed there that I got sick. It was the worst weekend for me. And yea now im down with my speech about my weekend. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next because it to is in Joker's pov. **

**Let me hear you thoughts people. I love all of your reviews!**


	11. My BrokenHearted Daughter

*_Still Joker's POV*_

Batman is here. Oh well I knew he was gonna come for her sooner or later.

I scowl at the wall thinking of what could happen now. I saw Jezzie sit up and grab Butch. She walks over to her bedroom to lock herself and Butch inside like I always told her to do if something like this ever happened but when she got to her bedroom door, the front door busted open and in came all of her brothers. I look towards them and saw that it was too late for her to go into the panic room, which was located in the back of her closet, which was where I personally put it. They got their machine guns out and ready. I walked into the kitchen like there was nothing wrong. I came back out with the two guns that were hidden in there. A shot gun for me and a 9 mm hand gun for Jezzie. I was not gonna let her be unarmed. Jezzie opens the side of my bookcase where I keep my knives and take out my 4 favorite ones and some throwing knives. I was handed all of them and I handed her the hand gun and a butcher knife. I gently kiss her on her forehead and pushed Jezzie behind me.

I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. The guys all cocked their machine guns and took aim. Batman walked in and looked at me than at my daughter. I felt her face into my side. I knew that she was scared of the batman. And she has great reasons why.

"What's up Batsy?" My child-like voice broke the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Give me the girl. She's not safe with you." I rolled my eyes at his words but looked behind me when I felt Jezzie shudder. She pushed herself closer to me still not looking at Batsy.

"It looks like she would rather stay here Batsy." I wrapped an arm tightly around my daughter.

"She's not safe with you." I always hated how the Batman repeated almost everything he said. And I think Jezzie can agree with me on this one.

"Really? Is that really why you want to take her away? Is that your real reason Batman or should I call you Bruce?" Jezzie snaps her head up to look at me. I never wanted her to find out about this. Really I didn't, I never wanted to hurt my daughter.

"Bruce? Daddy what are you talking about?" I look down at her.

"I never wanted you to find out but since you really like Bruce, I have to tell you since he not gonna tell you. Bruce Wayne is the Batman, Baby-girl."

She shake her head and backs away from me.

"You're lying. Bruce can't be Batman. He can't."

She kept backing away from us whispering 'He can't' over and over again.

"Jezzie, im sorry but your dad aint lying. I was there when your father found out." Victor kept trying to reason with her but I can see she wasn't listening to anything he was saying. She looked towards Batsy thinking he would say something but he never did.

Stupid Bats. Can't help for shit. I mean really the girl was just told something about you and you just stand there doing nothing. This is why I hate Batman; he never really helps when you need it.

She walked over to Batman and placed her small hands on his mask. Batsy pushed her hands away and I aimed my gun at him, ready to shoot if he hurt my daughter in any way. My daughter being stubborn slapped him and ripped off his mask. She gasped when she looked at whose under it. She backs away from him with tears rolling down her face.

"You bastard." I flinched as she screamed. She slapped Bruce in the face and I opened my arms for her. She crashed into my chest and cried. I smirked up at him, smugly.

"Jezebel let me explain."

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, you used me." I swear I felt her reach for the shotgun in my hand.

"I never used you, Jezebel. I would never hurt you-"

"Hurt me? **You never hurt me?** You've been hurting me since **your** little bitch **killed** my mother. You took my father from me countless of times but you never **HURT ME.** I almost killed myself when I was 14 when you took my father from me for 3 years.** 3 FUCKING YEARS** Bruce. I couldn't even have my sweet 16 that my father was planning for me because of you. You tried killing my father in front of me. But you would never hurt me right. You're more of a bastard than most of the guys who are in Arkham." She pushed pass Bruce and ran out of the room. I order Jackson to follow her and make sure she is ok.

"Are you happy now Bruce? You finally did it. You said you were gonna break me and you did." Bruce had a confused look on his face. "You broke me by breaking my daughter. But what you didn't know was that when my daughter is hurt, I get angry."

I stopped talking and launched myself at him. We went back and forth with our fist and it was getting boring. So I clicked shoes together and a small blade popped out of my left shoe. I kicked him in the face with my right foot before kicking him in the side with my left. I was about to kick him again when he shot up and tackled me to the ground. I laughed at every punch and giggled at every kick. I knew I was pissing him off so I did it louder and louder. Draven came up behind Bruce and hit him in the back of the head with his gun.

I push Bruce's limp body off of me and stand up. I dust myself off and fix my clothes.

"What do you want to do with him?" I looked up from Bruce to look at Damien when he spoke.

"Well I can't kill him because of Jezzie's feelings for him so I want the three of you to drop him off at Wayne Manor." I follow them as the three of them drag the body down the stairs and outside.

I closed the back of the van and they all drove off. I light up one of my cigarettes and lean back on the wall of the printing press.

"Boss!" I looked up when I heard Jackson yell for me. I saw him running towards me with my daughter's limp body in his arms. I threw my cigarette on the floor and took my daughter from his arms.

"What happened to her?" I demanded while we walked upstairs. I carefully laid her on her bed and covered her with her blanket.

"She passed out, boss."

"Call Scarecrow and get him to come here. Oh and get someone up here and clean up this mess." I don't watch him leave. I don't watch as two goons come in to clean. I just watch my daughter sleep. I brush some hair out of her face.

"I swear to you Jezebel, he will never hurt you again." I kissed my daughter on the forehead and leaned back against the headboard and went to sleep with my broken-hearted daughter in my arms.

**This was part two of Joker's pov. I know sucky fight scene and im sorry about that but I guess im better with the killing scenes. So yea now Joker is calling in Scarecrow so you're gonna get more villains. And I do mean more im trying to work out getting a lot more in here but its kinda hard to do when I mostly wing all of my chapters. I work as I type, I can't plan for shit. XD**

**I hope you like this one review plz I love hearing your thoughts!**


	12. New Look For Jezebel

I wake up to my dad whispering quietly to someone. I don't open my eyes I just lay there waiting to be alone. I don't have to wait long before Victor comes and takes my dad and the guy he was talking to out of the room. I open my eyes and carefully get out of bed when I felt pain shoot up my leg from my ankle. I look down to see it's wrapped up in an ace bandage. I sighed heavily and limp my way to my bathroom. I look in the mirror to see bloodshot eyes staring back at me. My hair was a mess and was sticking up in different directions. My eyeliner and mascara was smudged and I had black trails of them down my cheeks. I was pale as a ghost and had dark rings under my eyes. I don't know if it's from the make or from my restless sleep. I take off yesterday's clothes and throw them on the floor and start my shower up. I don't wait for it to warm up I jump into the ice cold water after unwrapping my ankle. I slowly wash myself while thinking about yesterday.

Bruce Wayne is Batman. The guy I was starting to fall for was the same guy who I hated with every bone in my body.

I clutch my chest right above my heart and squeeze my eyes shut. It feels like my heart was on fire. It was hard to breathe. I lean on my tiled wall and take deep breaths in. after about 15 minutes the pain finally went away.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. I throw my hair up into a messy ponytail before sitting on my bed and wrapping up my ankle then putting on my socks. I slip my socked feet into my slippers and grab Chaos. Chaos is my stuffed panda that my dad got me for my 1st birthday. I hold Chaos tightly to my chest and limp into the living room. I saw my dad sitting in one of the arm chairs with his head in his hands. I sniffle and limp over to him. Dad looks up at me and pulls me into his lap. I bury my face in his neck and whimper before squeezing Chaos to me.

"Daddy, why does it hurt so much?" I curl myself closer to my father and sniffle some more.

"I don't know, Baby- girl. But I will make sure he won't come near you again." I whimpered when my father growled out the last part. He tightens his hold on me and kisses my head.

"Daddy I want to get him back." I look up at my father and saw the devious look in his eye.

"Anything you want, Jezzie." I shook my head at him. "What?"

"No Jezzie. I don't want to be known as Jezebel Napier anymore. I want to be someone else." My father smirks at me knowing I don't want to go by my real name anymore, just like him.

Like Father, Like Daughter.

I look at my refection in my bathroom mirror.

I smirk when I saw my newly dyed purple and blue hair. I was able to talk my father into letting me get a bullring and snake bites. I had in a lighter blue color contacts in to cover my gray eyes. I have on black fake eyelashes. I smirk even more when I don't see the 'old' me anywhere.

It has been 5 months since I last saw Bruce or should I say since I last saw Batsy. A lot has happened.

Like I got my first tattoo.

My father trained me to fight like him, to make bombs, hid my weapons and all of that good stuff.

I got newer clothes. I have gotten rid of my 'girly' clothes and got more rocker/punk/goth clothes. It mostly black now.

Oh also a new villain came to Gotham. His name is Bane. Daddy like his plan on breaking the Bat and taking over, so dad I guess you can say teamed up with Bane. Not that I mind. I mean the man is hot even with the breathing mask on. Yea I have a crush on Dad's new 'partner'. Whatever I don't care anymore.

I walk out of my bathroom with only a towel on. I put on my new favorite outfit and pair it with cute heels. I quickly dry and fix my hair so it's all perfect looking. I finish my make up and put on some jewelry. I pick up Chaos and walk out of my room. Yeah, I know why is a 19, almost 20 year old, still walking around with a stuffed panda? It mostly a comfort thing.

I skip down the steps of the house dad just 'bought' for us and walk into the kitchen where I heard voices. I see my dad and Bane bent over blueprints, while my brothers were talking loudly about some stupid game. I kiss my dad's cheek and he looks up at me. I smile at him when he pulls me with one arm to his chest. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I step away from him.

"Hi Bane." I say looking down at the floor so my hair would cover my blushing face. I walk over to the fridge and stick my head in the freezer 'looking for something'.

"Hello mi dulce niña." I don't know what he said since I took French in school not Spanish. So I whip out my phone while hopping up to sit on the counter. I open Google Translator and type in _mi dulce niña. _I blush even more when I read what it meant. _My Sweet Girl. _ Bane called me his girl. Eep. I jump off the counter and run out to the back yard. I jump on my best friend Kara and squealed.

Kara has been working for Bane since she was 15. She's 25 now. I met her when Bane brought her and the rest of his people here. Me and Kara just clicked instantly. The guys thought it was funny since I really hate other females. Kara knows all about Bruce and how im crushing on Bane. And I know how she's crushing on Draven. I think they would be cute together. What with Draven being so tall and Kara is short. Well not shorter then my 5'2, she's about 5'5/5'6.

"What happened?" Kara's light Finnish accent came through some and I giggled. I love that she still has her Finnish accent but she hates it, it makes her _different_. Sometimes my best friend is stupid.

"Bane called me 'mi dulce niña' which means according to Google, my sweet girl. He called me his girl!" I squealed again. Ok I know I became this badass type of girl but come on if your crush called you _HIS_, wouldn't you be all happy and shit.

"Aw yay! Were you alone when he said it to you?" Kara pulls me down to sit on the grass with her.

"No my dad and brothers were in the room with us. Does it still mean something?" I pout a little thinking he doesn't really mean it or something. Kara lightly shoves my shoulder.

"Well duh, he said it in front of you dad, who does know some Spanish. Does he not?" I smile brightly and nod my head. "Well there you go. He likes you back."

Aw yay, this is coming out to be a great couple of months. Even though sometimes I still think about Bruce. But I can't stay in the past, I have to move on. I have to hurt Bruce Wayne like he hurt me. Like he did when he broke my heart.

Hey guys im back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started again but good new it's my senior year! I finally made it!

And I know she not Jezebel anymore, im still thinking of a new name for her. Maybe you guys can come up with something for her villain name. And do you guys like it that Bane is in here? I know you guys thought that Scarecrow was gonna be in this chapter but I kinda forgot about him and when I was gonna add him in I didn't like how it came out.

So if you guys want to you cane message or comment me the names you would like Jezebel to use as her villain name. You can choose whatever you want, just be creative please don't choose Ace or Queenie or anything dealing with cards or her mom. Remember she hates Harley.


	13. Why Are you Scared Jezebel?

"Jez, come in here a sec!"

Me and Kara look up when we heard my dad's voice. We look at each other and shrug. Kara gets up first then leans down to pull me up. I grab Chaos and hold him tightly in my arms. I walk inside with Kara right next to me. She throws her arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to her. We walk into the kitchen and look at my brothers, Bane, my father and some of Bane's men.

"You're gonna have to go out with Bane and his men, ok?"

"Why, daddy?" I look up at my father's eyes and saw that they were cold and emotionless.

"Because I said so Jezebel, now listen to me for once in your life." I flinched at my father's harsh voice. Whimpering I hid my face in Kara's side. I have never heard my father raise his voice and he never spoke to me like that. EVER. I was really scared of my father. "Jezzie, baby im sorry." I flinched even more when I felt my father touch my arm. I push him away from me and run up the stairs with tears falling from my eyes. I push open my bedroom door and throw myself onto my large bed. I curl up into a ball and whimper loudly when I heard some open my door. I know it's a man by the heavy footsteps but I don't know when man it was. I felt my bed dip by the person sitting down and I curl into a tighter ball. I felt a hand on my arm, I try pulling away from the hand but they were gently holding my arm.

"Mi Amor?" I sniffle but looked up at Bane's soft brown eyes. I threw myself into his large chest and cry some more. Bane wraps his arms around my small body and pulls me into his lap. He softly runs his fingers through my hair while rocking us back and forth.

"I-I don't kn-now wh-what I d-did, w-why was h-he yel-yelling a-at me?"

"Don't worry about that, mi amor, just dry tour tears and get ready. Me and you are gonna have some fun." I looked up at Bane and smiled some. I kissed his chin and got off of him. I walked to my closet and looked at all of my clothes. _Hmm what should I wear?_

"Ooo this looks good!" I grab everything and walk into my bathroom. I looked at my semi red eyes and sigh. I fixed my makeup and made sure my eyes aren't red anymore. I get dressed in the clothes I picked out and walk out. I walk down the steps Bane and his peoples look up when they hear the clacking of my boots.

"Really? How the hell are you gonna run in skinny heeled boots?" I shook my head at Draven's question and look over at Kara. I smile when I saw she was dressed like me. Leather jacket, skinny jeans, tight black shirt and heeled boots.

"If we are going out I want to look my best." I smirked up at Draven and hooked arms with Kara. We walk outside to the vans, trucks and motorcycles? Why were there motorcycles? I look over at Bane and saw him putting on a leather jacket. I licked my lips when I saw how tight the material was over his arms. Kara elbows me in my side and smirks at me. I stick my tongue out at her and walk over to Bane. "Where am I going to be?"

"Right next to me, mi amor." And with the said Bane starts up his bike and it roars to life. I get on behind him and hold on to his waist. Bane places on hand over mine and squeezes them before putting on his helmet and driving off. I close my eyes and let the wind blow my hair back. I open my eyes when I felt the bike stop. I get off of the bike and watch as Bane give orders to one of his men. He gets off of the bike and wraps an arm around my shoulders. The lackey takes the bike somewhere and it's just me and Bane now while everyone else goes to where they need to be. "I want to by my side at all times, ok?" I nod my head at his words and lean my head on his leather covered chest. "Oh and wear these." I look up when he puts dark aviators on the top of my head. I place them over my eyes and look at all the people passing us. I smirk a little at the thought that all these people don't know what's gonna happen. Hell I don't even know what's gonna happen; all I know is that I have to stay by Bane. Not that I minded, he he.

"It's time."


	14. Fucking with Hostages

I walk in the stock market building right behind Bane. My tiny hand is clutched tightly in his huge warm hand. I whimper a little when Bane lets go of my hand. We walks through the metal detector that starts to beep.

"Lose the helmet we need faces for camera." An officer lady stated walking up to Bane.

The male officer near me looks down and gives me a creepy smile. I shy away from him and try to get closer to Bane. Bane pulls me in front of him and gently pushes me to the side. I look at him wide eyed when he takes off his helmet. Bane slams his helmet into the woman's nose before dropping it and kicking one of the male officers in the gut. The one who gave me the creepy smile tries to go after Bane with a gun but Bane was faster. He goes around the man's body and grabs the arm that has the gun. Bane makes the man shoot the last stand officer in the head before grabbing the gun and shoot him.

Bane turns around and looks at all the people in the place. Bane grabs my hand and we walk through the glass swing doors with one of Banes men behind us with an automatic shooter. Kara runs in and stands by my side. Bane pulls me to his side and covers my ears when his men and my brothers start shooting at the machines here. Once the shooting stopped Bane looks around at all the scared people. I smirk when I get some glares thrown at me. I follow Bane to some guy in a suit.

"This is the stock exchange, there's no money steal."

Bane grabs the guy by his tie and in his rasp sexy voice.

"Really? Then why are you people here?" Bane pulls him by his tie and makes him crash into a desk thingy. I giggle a little and Bane looks at me over his shoulder. Bane goes back to the guy and does what he does but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy fucking around with all the scared little pathetic people.

I poke one man in the nose and giggle as he started to cry. Kara watches me with a sick smirk on her face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I look up into Victor's amused gray eyes and smirk.

"Are you having fun?"

"You know I am!" I giggle up at my brother. I giggle some more when I saw Kara blush when Draven wraps an arm around her shoulder.

They are so cute together.

I watch as Bane walks around the people sometimes stepping on them when they don't move. I giggled every time he does.

I quickly look at Bane scared when I heard sirens going off in the distance but quickly coming towards us. Bane winks at me and goes back to walking around. I lean into Victor's side and hold his black shirt tightly in my hand.

I could hear Bane talking to one of his men but I pay no attention to what was being said.

I close my eyes hoping that Bruce doesn't come here. After all I know that Daddy is gonna try to get Bruce on his trail not Bane's. I just wish I knew what Daddy was going to do.

I jump when someone placed a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Bane's soft eyes looking down at me.

"Let's go."

I block out all the people running and shoving me out of the way so they can leave. I watch as motorcycles are brought in Banes men and my brother get on them. Some have hostages, some don't. Kara was on the back of Draven's bike. I felt Bane pick me up and place me on his bike.

I clutch onto Bane and off we go. I place on of my hands under his shirt and pinch his skin when we go down the stairs. I can feel his body vibrating, I pinch him harder making him laugh at me even harder. I growl and punch him in the stomach. He finally gets the idea that im mad and grabs my hand in one of his. He squeezes my hand softly before placing back on the handle.

I look back behind us looking for one of my brothers but all I could see was Bruce on his Bat cycle. I whimper loudly and clutch Banes middle tightly.

"Bane I want to go home!"

"What's wrong, Mi Amor?"

"Batman is behind us!" I squeeze my eyes shut willing them not to let tears fall.

"Its okay, Mi Amor. He won't hurt you anymore." I feel him turn right and stop the bike.

I look over his shoulder to watch as Bruce looks at us and catches my eyes with his. He doesn't stop his bike nor does he follow Bane over here. He keeps going and the cops follow after him.

Bane starts up the bike and goes the direction home.

I walk up the steps with Bane right behind me. I open the door and walk into the kitchen were a light was on. I looked at my father who was going over blue prints.

"Whatcha doing, Daddy?" I climb up onto the stool next to him and place my head on his boney shoulder. I feel him run a hand threw my blue and purple hair.

"Looking over the plans of Gotham's first nation bank."

"Are you going to rob them?"

"Yup I am." I giggled at my father's childlike voice.

"Am I going to be with you or no?" I look up at my father crazed eyes.

"Sure you can! You can ride on a bus again!"

I look at him confused but he shoos me off before going back to his plans. I shake my head and walk up stairs.

I walk into my bedroom and into my closet ignoring the person sitting on my bed for now.

I walk into my bathroom now in my pjs. I was my face and brush my windblown hair before putting in up in a messy ponytail. I slowly walk into my bedroom and look at the person sitting on my bed.

I sit next to them and look down at my hands.

"What do you want to know, Bane?"

NOW AS YOU CAN SEE I DID PUT A SENCE OF DARK KNIGHT RISES BUT I AM ALSO GOING TO DO DARK KNIGHT SENCES TO SO NOT ONLY ARE YOU GETTING WHAT BANE DOES WITH BATMAN BUT YOU ARE ALSO GOING TO GET THE JOKER TOO. HOPEFULLY IT IS GOING TO COME OUT GREAT!

OK SO I HAVE SO BAD NEWS...

I MIGHT HAVE FRACTURED TWO OF MY KNUCKLES IN MY RIGHT HAND... I HAVE TO HAVE A SPLINT ON IN NOW TILL I CAN SEE A HAND DOCTOR... ITS HARD TO TYPE WITH THIS ON SO IM NOT GOING TO BE WRITING CHAPTERS AS OFTEN RIGHT NOW... IM SORRY FOR THIS BUT I LEARNT MY LESSON...

JUST BECAUSE CLOSET DOORS DONT HIT BACK DOESNT MEAN YOU STILL WONT GET HURT...

REMEMBER MY LESSON KIDDIES...

NOW THIS HAPPENED MORE THEN A WEEK AGO…. I STILL DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENING WITH MY HAND SINCE I CANT GET IN TOUCH WITH A HAND DOCTOR NEAR ME SO YEA... IM TRYING THE BEST I CAN TO MAKE NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY STORIES... HOPEFULLY I CAN TALK TO A DOCTOR SOON TO SEE WHATS UP WITH MY HAND AND SHIT... SO I WILL BE TRYING MY BEST TO GET MORE CHAPTERS IN ON TIME...

THAT IS WHY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING OH AND THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS THAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING FOR A WHILE SO THAT IS WHY TOO…

IM SORRY GUYS BUT IM TRYING MY BEST HERE!


	15. If you're a monster, then I'm a freak

"Everything."

I shiver at the raspy voice. I stay quiet trying to figure out how to start.

"From the beginning."

Shit I didn't even know I said something.

"Uh… the beginning right… Well ever since I was little my father was always taken from me. I watched as batman would swoop down and save the day for Gotham but never for me. He would arrest and beat down my father in front of me. Batman would be rewarded as a hero and my father a criminal. But then never knew the real reason why my father does what he does.

He tried when I was first born to get a real job but they always shut him out because of the scars. It was always his scars, nothing else. My father wanted me to have anything I ever wanted and the only way he could get the money for that was robbing banks. That was how it all started."

I locked eyes with Bane before looking back down at me hands.

"He would put on his suit he got from the thrift store, slap on some grease paint, walk into a bank and rob it blind. I never knew what he did at first. He would say that he was a big business man that got whatever he wanted with a flick of his finger. I didn't understand what he meant but as I got older I understood that a flick of his finger meant he shot them.

When I was 4 years old I saw my father beaten and just a step away from death. I watched as Batman almost killed my father and then take him from me. That was the first time I saw the truth.

My father may be a criminal but Batman was a true evil. Everyone praised him for locking up the Joker but no one in the outside world saw what he really did. He stopped the Joker's evil schemes but he took my father away."

I didn't know I started crying till I felt Bane's calloused fingers lightly brushing the tears away. I looked up into Bane's soft brown eyes.

"You don't have to talk anymore. I don't want you to push yourself."

I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"I hated the Batman but I wasn't scared of him. I was scared that he would take my father again. I didn't see him for years, I thought it was over. I stupidly believe that Batman was done with my father. I lived my life in happiness, finally. I had my father by my side. He wasn't in Arkham anymore. But then during a robbery, Batman shot Jackson. He always took my father away and now he tried to kill my brother.

In the hospital I met Bruce Wayne. I thought I finally met the guy that would take away all the darkness in my life. He was handsome and charming. As popped up outta nowhere. I started to fall for him.

One day Batman came into the warehouse demanding that I go with him. That being with my father wasn't safe. Dad was saying that wasn't why he wanted me. That Batman is Bruce Wayne. I thought Dad finally went crazy, until Victor told me that Dad was telling the truth. I stormed up to Batman and after a little struggle I ripped away his mask and saw it was Bruce.

My heart broke completely that day. Bruce Wayne, the man I thought could finally save me was Batman, the man that always broke me. I finally snapped.

I didn't want to be walked on anymore, especially by a man. My heart harden and turned to ice. I stopped caring, until you showed up."

I grabbed the side of Bane's mask and lightly turned his face towards me. I looked into his eyes again and smiled.

"You actually broke into the wall I put around my heart, Bane. Im not saying im in love with you because im not, well not yet. I actually felt something towards a man, that wasn't anger. I do feel safe with you but I don't want my heart broken again."

"Why would you want to be with a monster like me? I can't kiss you. If I hold you to tight, I would break you. Im no good for you." Bane stands up and walks towards the door.

"You're no monster." I whispered quietly but I knew he heard me since he stopped in the doorway. "You can't ever be a monster to me. Batman is the monster, not you. Never would it be you." I look up at the tense frame of Bane.

This man isn't use to feelings. He doesn't like showing other people that he cares. Bane keeps this wall up and doesn't let anyone in. but I think I did something probably no one else has done. I got a place in his heart. He shows he cares about me by standing up for me, by protecting me. He is there for me to talk to. He listens to me and doesn't pretend. Bane does care for me like I care for him.

"You told me when you first came here, never put yourself down. So why are you? Why can't you accept that I do care for you? Why shut me out?" I flinched when my voice cracked a little at the end.

"Because im not good enough for you." The whisper wasn't really a whisper at all; it was like he was talking regularly. But is it weird that I understood the way he talks and the loudness of his voice?

"Bullshit! If your no good for me then who the fuck is? I am a criminal's daughter. Who is gonna want Joker as their father in law? I can't ever be with a _normal_ person. Why would a _normal_ person want a freak as a wife?"

"You're not a freak." Bane turned around sharply and looked down at me with anger in his eyes. He really does hate it when I talk bad about myself. I hope now he understands how I feel when he does it.

"Just like you're not a monster." My voice was calm and leveled. There was no sadness, nor was there anger. I wanted Bane to see that he is not a monster to me; he is just a scarred misunderstood man. A scarred misunderstood man that im falling for.

He walks towards me and places a warm hand on my cheek. He bends down some so we are at eye level.

"I am a monster."

"Then I am a freak." I said quickly after him. I was not gonna let this go.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, Mi amor?"

"If you want me to stop being stubborn, then give me what I want." I could tell he was smirking at me by the crinkling of his right eye. I smile up at him and wrap my arms tightly around his large neck.

"I would give you anything in the world besides myself." I throw my hands up in the air and shove him away from me.

"Why the fuck do you deny me? Is it because my body is scarred, is that it? Im not beautiful enough for you."

Bane wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. One of his hands is in my hair while the other is resting on my hip bone. I push and shove at him but he doesn't move at all. I slump down finally giving up the losing battle.

"You are beautiful, Jezebel. But you are too beautiful for me. I don't compare to you."

"Says the man that can kill with his bare hands." I mutter into his chest.

"Yes I can do that and that is one of the reason I cannot be with you. I am a killer. I could hurt you with my pinkie and I would never want to bring you any pain."

"But you're bringing me pain now. I need you Bane."

"No you just think you need me."

I look up at him with tears in my eyes. He really doesn't want me.

"Fine! If you don't want me then leave! Leave and never come back! You are just like Batman, you only care about yourself."

I shoved him away from me and I ran out of my bedroom. I ran down the stairs shoving my father's and Bane's men out of my way.

"Jez, What happened?!" I heard Victor call after me but I ran past him.

Damien grabs me by the waist and starts to walk to the kitchen, where I guess my father is. I didn't want Dad to see me like this so I kick Dame in the balls. He drops me and falls to the floor holding his private area.

I bend down whisper im sorry before running out of the house and into the backyard. I could hear feet pounding against the ground but I refused to look back.

I trip over a rock and fall to the ground. I put my hands out in front of my, trying to soften my fall. I cry out when I fell onto my wrist. I don't think it snapped but it still hurts. I curl up into a ball and cry softly. The pounding feet stopped. I thought that they turned around to leave me alone but instead that person picked me up in their arms.

I could hear breathing but it was a normal breathing sound. It kinda sound _robotic. _

I froze and looked up to the hurt eyes of Bane. Hey if he is hurt then how the fuck should I feel. I put my feelings out on the table and he just squashed it with his hands.

"I never said I didn't want you."

"No you just said that you're not good enough for me and I shouldn't be with a monster. And your right you are a monster." I fight him to get him to put me down but he doesn't.

"Do you really believe that?" I sigh and look into his eyes.

"No I don't. You're not a monster." I sighed out and looked back down at my dirty hands. My right wrist was slightly swollen and is bruising.

"I am no good for you but I still need you." I look up at him shocked. Does he mean it or is he just playing me again?

I say nothing to him and he stands there with me in his arms waiting for my answer. But I don't have one. He told me before that he would give me anything in the world besides himself. And now he is saying that he needs me. When I told him that he brushed it aside.

Shouldn't I do that? Shouldn't I just brush it aside and act indifferent just like him? Or should I show him just how much he means to me?

I open my mouth to say something but a voice I never heard called out.

"Bane, my love, what are you doing with that child?" I look up to see some foreign looking lady walking towards us.

She called Bane her love. Bane belongs to someone else. He was just trying to appease me. He has no real feelings towards me.

I push on his chest and whimper slightly at the pressure put on my injured wrist. Bane places me carefully on my feet. I turn away and when I took a step forward, Bane wraps his arm around me and pulls me back. I dig my nails into his arm and smirk when I saw him tense.

"Who are you?" I look up at her and smirk a little more.

"Should I ask you that, seeing as you are in my house." I cock my head and look at her innocently. She glares down at me with her hands on her hips. I take a quick look up at Bane and remember that he told me if I was ever hurt or scared he would protect me. I smirk inward.

I whimper loudly while looking scared as she glares down at me. I push myself into Bane's side and hide my face in his bulletproof vest. His arm tightens around me and his head snaps down at the unknown woman.

"Talia stop glaring at her. She has done nothing to you." Banes voice was powerful yet a little soft. I knew he had some kind of feelings towards her. I just don't know what kind. Talia looks up at him hurt. Hmm so she is in love with Bane. I could use that.

I wrap my arms around him and snuggle into his warm body. I shake as if I was cold. Bane takes off his fur coat and wraps it around me before placing his arm back around me.

I smirk a little when I see the jealousy in Talia's eyes.

"But-"

"Would you excuse us, Talia? I still need to finish my convocation."

Ah shit, I forgot about that.

Bane walks ahead of me and takes my hand in his. I follow him with my head down while Talia stands there glaring at my back.

I would have been happy I won, but I still haven't won this thing with Bane yet.

He pulls me up to my room and sits on my bed. He pulls me to sit on his lap and makes me look up at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I say innocently.

"Stop pretending you don't know."

I sigh loudly and look away from Bane.

"I told you how I felt and you pushed me away. Now you are saying that you need me, but you don't explain how you need me."

"I want you to be mine." I shivered at the dominance in his voice.

"And if I say no?"

"That is not an answer."

I smiled up at him and wrap my arms back around his neck. I cuddle up to him and sigh happily.

Well I got what I wanted.

Bane is mine and I am his.

But why do I feel like im not complete? What is making me feel like I am not fully happy? What or who could it be that I need in my life?


	16. Time to party

"Come on, Jinxy. Let's go to a party!"

I laughed happily as Daddy came running into my bedroom with his best suit on. Tonight was Harvey Dent's party at Bruce's penthouse. Daddy wanted me to go so I can be protected. Bruce and the Gotham police are after Daddy and Bane so they want me with one of them at all times.

Tonight was Daddy's night to cause chaos and I get to stand by his side.

My blue dress, I ordered online, fit me perfectly. The sliver shoes Daddy stole for me made my legs look long and sexy. My blonde hair was curly but not to curly. It flowed nicely down my back. I dyed it back to blonde just for tonight. I couldn't find a dress that went with the blue and purple hair.

I walked out of my bedroom with Daddy and Kara.

Kara was dressed up too. She wore a gorgeous red dress. She was going to walk in with Dame while I was with Jackson. Draven and Victor were going to be with Daddy.

I walk carefully down the stairs with my dress in my hand. Daddy was holding onto my elbow making sure I don't fall.

"Jezzie, you look amazing." Draven said as he and Daddy helped me down the last step. Draven was in street clothes, just like Victor.

I walk over to Jackson, who was wearing a nice black suit with a dark blue shirt. I kiss Daddy goodbye before Jackson helped me into the limo Daddy got for us. Kara sat next to me and I try not to think about Bane not being there.

I know Bane is a very busy man but was he too busy to see me all dressed up? Me and Bane has been together for about 3 months now and nothing really happened between us. He was either down in the sewers or with Talia. Bane tried to make time for me but Talia keeps stealing him away. I really am getting sick and tired fighting to see my boyfriend for even a minute.

The limo stopped at the front of the penthouse building. The four of us walk to the elevator while Jackson is on the phone with Daddy.

"No boss, we just got into the building now. I haven't seen where Dent is yet. Yes boss, I will call to tell you if Dent is already here or not."

Jackson hangs up the phone and brings me close as the door opens. I could already spot Alfred carrying champagne on a sliver tray. I haven't seen him in 8 months and he still looks the same.

But its seeing Bruce again is what im really worried about. I saw him as Batman but that was when he was chasing Daddy or Bane. But tonight he isn't going to be Batman; he is going to be Bruce Wayne. And even though im with Bane, I know deep down I still love Bruce. And I hate it.

I saw a flash of blonde hair and pointed it out to Kara.

"Yea that is Dent. Call the boss." Kara said quietly as we walked over to grab a glass of champagne.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking, my dear?"

I turn around with a real smile on my face. "Alfred, im 20 years old now." I hugged the older man and sipped my drink.

"Yes but you aren't 21." Alfred waves a finger in my face with a smile. "But since im the only one right now who knows your real age, I will let it slide."

"Thanks Alfred." I look at him and sigh. "How is he?"

Alfred was going to say something but the sound of a helicopter cut him off. I could see Bruce getting out with three beautiful women. _I can see that he didn't miss me._

I tuned out Bruce's speech about Dent and started to drink my second glass. Kara rubbed my shoulder gently, offering me comfort. Jackson and Damien stood behind us, glaring at Bruce. I turned back to Kara as Bruce stepped out with some woman.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Kara? I have Bane now." I said as I finished off my second glass. I grabbed another one off of a tray and sipped it.

"But I know that you still love Bruce."

I look at Kara sadly. I knew she was right. I do still love him but I have to bury those feelings deep down. I won't let them ruin it for me and Bane.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Bruce standing behind me. I look down at my half full glass before empting it.

"Yes?" I looked at him with cold eyes, making sure he knew how I felt.

"How have you been, Jezebel?" Bruce asked softly as he took my fourth glass from my fingers. I let the glass go, knowing I will never out fight him.

"Fine." My arms crossed over my chest and I looked out of the huge glass window wall thingy.

Bruce grabs my chin and turns my head to look down at me. "Im sorry for not telling you the truth. I knew if I told you I was Batman you would hate me." Bruce's voice was low to make sure no one heard him.

"All I wanted from you was the truth and you couldn't give me that. You gave me a background check and found out who my parents really is. Why would you do that? Why did you have to go behind my back for?"

"I knew you were hiding something about your father. I just wanted to see what it was."

Tears ran down my cheeks. "I would have told you."

"But not the truth. You would have never told me that your father is Joker."

"Just like you would have never told me you were Batman."

We stood there staring each other down. Nobody was near us as our eyes met with a harsh glare. Before his head snap down to look at the street below. He grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. We walk up behind Harvey Dent talking shit about Bruce to the woman that went outside with Bruce.

Bruce grabs Dent in a sleeper hold and drags him back.

"What are you doing?" I flinch as her voice was loud and squeaky. She looks over at me before looking back at Bruce.

"They are coming for him." Bruce locks Dent in a closet before looking at me. "You knew didn't you?"

"Why did you think I was here? To see you?" I scoffed at Bruce as the elevator opened.

"We made it!"

I smirked at Bruce as my dad's voice was loud and clear. A gun shot rang out and Bruce ran down the hallway.

I look over at the woman who was now glaring at me. I smiled sweetly at her and walked to were Daddy was.

"Where is Harvey Dent?"

I went to stand next to Jackson as Daddy went around asking where Dent was. I wanted to tell him but I knew he wouldn't like it very much if I helped him. He wanted to scare these people before getting Dent.

That's how Daddy works. Scaring people first and then getting the job done.

"We're not intimidated by thugs." I look over at that old man who spoke. I saw the look on Daddy's face and sighed.

"You know you remind me of my father." I perk up at that. I was never told anything about my father's parents. So every time he did this I find out more and more about my grandfather. Or at least I hope I do.

"I _HATED _my father." Daddy grabbed the man by the back of his head and pulls his knife to the man's lips.

"Alright stop." The woman who I was just with walked out from the crowd. _Stupid bitch._

Daddy looked over at her before walking towards her. "Why hello, Beautiful." He pushes his head away from his face, while licking his lips.

A scowl forms on my lips as I watch my father with that bitch. I look past them and saw Bruce all dressed up as Batman. I pull on Jackson's jacket and point at the Bat.

"Don't worry, Jez. He got this shit handled." I nod my head as Jackson led me towards the elevator.

Draven saw us coming and pressed the button for us. He got into the elevator with us. The shot gun he held rested at his side. I felt him push my hair off of my shoulder.

As we got outside, there was a crash before a thump. I look over to see Batman with that woman on a car with broken glass everywhere. I kept walking, never looking back as Bruce sat up and watched me and my brothers.

"You are just going to walk away?"

"Yup!" I said to him and kept walking.

"And if someone stops you because of the shotgun in his hands?"

I turn to look at him. He was walking towards me with the woman behind him.

"What is it too you, Bruce?" I roll my eyes as the lady gasped.

"Why does she know who you really are?" Bruce doesn't pay an attention to her. That was weird since at the party he wanted all of her attention.

"You know I care for you, Jezzie."

I close my eyes as I heard those words. Those words Ive been wanting to hear since I met him. But I have Bane.

"Stop lying, Bruce. It doesn't look good on you." I cross my arms over my chest as Daddy and the rest of his clowns come out of the building. The woman screams at the sight of my father.

"Batsy, I thought I told you to stay away?" Daddy stands in front of me.

"Wait! Stop, me and Bruce need to talk." I told everyone as I push past my father. "I have to talk to him." I look over at my father who nodded.

"Either you or your butler will bring her back home, right Batsy?"

Bruce nodded before grabbing my hand. He pressed a button on his suit and the Bat mobile stopped in front of us. Bruce helps me into the seat before climbing in. I take one last look at my father before the top shut. Bruce drove all over the city before pulling up to an abandon place. We get out of the bat mobile and walked up to a crate. He presses a button and the crate opened. Bruce walked in the crate and I hand no choice but to follow. As the floor of the crate went down, Bruce took off his mask and ran a hand threw his hair. I look around the really bright and large room. Another car thingy was parked in the middle.

"So what is this place?"

"My garage for all the bat mobiles." Bruce told me as he took off his bat suit. He had on a black tee shirt and black jeans under it. I looked at him confused. "Layers protect better."

I nodded before sitting down in front of the large computer.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Everything."


	17. Let's talk

It was quiet for a while as Bruce stood there just staring at me.

"What do you mean by _everything_?"

"Didn't know there are two definitions for everything." I said with a small smirk. My arms were still crossed over my chest.

"Okay where do you want to begin?" Bruce asked as he started to put the bat suit away.

"When did you know I was the Joker's daughter?"

Bruce froze at my question. "After we ate at the Marina."

"Why try and take me away?"

"To protect you."

"But you knew how much I hated Batman. Why did you think I would ever come with you when you were Batman?"

Bruce turned at looked me in the eye. "I thought it was all an act. That you didn't really hate Batman. But now I see it is true. You do hate the Batman just like you hate me."

"I have never hated you and I never will. I hate the Batman for what he did to me."

"What did I do to you?"

"YOU TOOK MY FATHER FROM ME!" I stood up as I shouted. I wanted to be calm but how could he just ignore the fact that he took my dad from me?

"I did it to protect Gotham!" I flinched a little as Bruce raised his voice to me.

"What about me? What about that little 4 year old girl who just watched her mother die and watched as her _brother_ almost kill her father? What about when I watched you countless of times beat my father down? How about when your little bitch kept trying to take me from my father? Who was there protecting me? Oh yea my brothers, who you almost killed! Every god damn time YOU protect Gotham, you HURT me."

Bruce walked carefully over to me and pulled me into his arms. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Now. You never want to hurt me NOW. Now that im beautiful. Now that im attractive. Now that im 20 years old. Now. Not when I was a child. Not when I was crying my eyes out for me father. But now, when you want me as yours." I pull myself free and sat back down, away from Bruce.

"I always tried not to hurt you but I had to stop your father."

"Yes, stop my father." I look at Bruce in the eye once more. "Stop my father from providing for me. Stop my father from getting money so I can live. Yes, you had to stop my father."

Bruce kneels down next to me. "It's never about the money with your father. He just wanted to hurt people."

"People who has hurt me."

"What? What did Harvey do to you? What did Rachel do to you? What did anyone of those people that your father killed do to you?"

"No, not them." I grab his face with my hands and bring it closer to mine. "Not them but you. You are the one my father wants to hurt."

"But how?"

"By killing those people, he hurts you. By going after Rachel Dawes, he hurts you. If he hurts Harvey, he hurts Rachel and that in turn hurts you. It's all part of Daddy's plan to destroy you. Not Batman, but you Bruce. You hurt me, he hurts you." I kiss his lips gently. "Just because my father is insane to most, he still is a father. He cares and loves me. He wants to protect me from the evil in this world. And since you hurt me so much in my life, you are the evil my father wants to be destroyed." I let go of his face and watch as my words sink in.

"Then I will stop being Batman."

I shake my head. "That's not going to work. Daddy doesn't want Batman dead. He wants you dead. Stop being Batman isn't the answer to everything, Bruce. Even if you stop being Batman or reveal who is under the mask, my father won't stop until your dead."

"Then what do I do? What can I do to stop your father?" Bruce stood up and started to pace.

"Give him what he wants."

Bruce stopped pacing and looked at me sharply. "And what does he want?"

"My happiness. Oh and to know that you will never hurt me again." I told him with a smirk. "Its kinda obvious, Bruce. That's what all fathers want."

"So what? Do I just walk up to your father and say im not going to hurt your daughter again?"

"No, silly. Why do you think he let me with you without a fight?" When I got a confused look from Bruce, I rolled my eyes. "It's all a test for you, Bruce. He wants to see if he leaves me alone with you, that I will come back fine. He wants to see if you can't hurt me. Either with words or actions." My smirk got bigger as I took his large hands in my much smaller ones. "It's all a test, Bruce. And right now your passing."


	18. You Have to Choose, Batman

After mine and Bruce's talk, he dropped me back off at the house and left without a word. He knew that I told the truth. My father wanted his blood and was never going to stop until he got it.

The next couple of days I watched the news. I watched as my father shot Gordon at the ceremony. I watched as Dent told the world he was Batman. And I watched as my father, my brothers and the rest of his goons climbed into a truck with _Slaughter_ on the side.

My father kissed my head before climbing into the back. Same with my four brothers.

"Bane will take care of you, Jinxy." My father said as he leaned out of the back sliding door of the truck.

"You make it sound like this will be the last time I see you."

"It probably will be. So I want you to go with Bane and listen to him. He will protect you from now on." My father grabs my hands before kissing them. "I love you, Jezebel."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He lets go of my hands and slam the door shut. The truck drives away as I fall to the ground. I felt Kara hold me in her arms as we both cried. Me for my father and brothers. While she cried for Draven. We both knew that was the last time we are probably ever going to see them.

*3rd person*

The Joker looked up as now Commissioner Gordon walked into the integration room. Harvey Dent went missing and according to everyone, it's the Joker's fault.

Batman stood behind Joker, in the shadows as Joker and Gordon _talked._ Harvey was missing, Rachel was missing. And now Jezebel was missing. Bruce went by the house he dropped her off at a couple of days ago, only to see it was completely empty. Well not completely, there were some dead bodies lying on the ground. And one item he knew belonged to Jezebel. A necklace. The necklace that was always on the young woman's neck. Bruce took it and it was now clipped around his wrist under the suit.

He knew that Bane character has her. Either he kidnapped her or he was working with Joker. It's probably the second one.

Once Gordon left, the lights turned on. Joker blinks as the harsh light blinds him. Batman shoves Joker's face down and it bounces off of the metal table in front of him.

"Never start with the head… victim gets fuzzy… can't feel the next-" he is cut off by the Batman's hand smashing his fingers onto the metal table. Yet he doesn't feel a thing. "See?" The Joker was calm inside and out. Nothing can hurt him anymore. The Bat and Gotham can't use nothing against him. His Jinxy was safe high up in the air on a plane with Bane and Kara. She can't be used against him and she can't be hurt by this man in front of him.

"You wanted me. So here I am."

"I wanted to see what you would _do._ And you didn't disappoint." The laugh as loud and crazed. "You let five people _die. _Then you let Dent take your place… Even to a guy like me… that's _cold_…"

"Where's Dent?"

"Those mob fools wanted you gone so things can go back to the way things were. But I know the truth- there is no going back. You've changed things. Forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

The Joker starts LAUGHING. After a moment he's laughing so hard it sounds like _sobbing._

"Kill you? I don't want to kill you. What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off Mob dealers? No you..." Joker points at the Bat with a sick smile on his scarred lips. "You. Complete. Me."

"You're garbage who kills for money."

"Don't talk like one of them- you're not, even if you'd like to be. To them you're a freak like me... they just need you right now." He regards Batman with something approaching pity. "But as soon as they don't, they'll cast you out like a leper." The Joker looks into Batman's eyes. Searching. "Their morals, their code... it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. They're only as good as the world allows them to be. You'll see- I'll show you... when the chips are down, these civilized people... they'll eat each other." The Joker grins another sick and twisted smile. "See, I'm not a monster... I'm just ahead of the curve."

Batman grabs the Joker and pulls him upright. Batman hoists the Joker up by the neck and slams him into the wall behind him.

"Where's Dent?" Batman growled out once more

"You have these rules. And you think they'll save you."

"I have one rule."

"Then that's the one you'll have to break. To know the truth."

"Which is?" The Batman was confused but he tried to hide it. Just like he is trying to hide his anger.

The Joker smiles once more before speaking again. "The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. Tonight you're going to break your one rule..."

Batman leans in to the Joker and darkly said. "I'm considering it."

"There are just minutes left- so, you'll have to play my little game if you want to save..." He pauses to torment the Bat some more. "...one of them."

"Them?" Batman was even more confused now.

"For a while I thought you really were Dent, the way you threw yourself after her."

Batman drops the Joker and rips up a bolted-down chair. Batman jams the chair under the doorknob. Batman walks back over to Joker and picks him up. Batman hurls him into the two-way glass. The glass spiders but doesn't break.

The Joker, bleeding from nose and mouth, LAUGHS at Batman.

"Look at you go... does Harvey know about you and his little boo?"

The Joker smashes into the wall and slides to the floor. Batman stands over him, a man possessed.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

He grabs the Joker, holding him close.

"Killing is making a choice..."

Batman punches the Joker across the face. HARD.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

The Joker FEEDS off Batman's anger. Loving it.

"...you choose one life over the other. Your friend, the district attorney. Or his blushing bride-to be."

Batman punches the Joker again. The Joker laughs, hysterically.

"You have nothing. Nothing to threaten me with. Nothing to do with all your strength..." The Joker spits a tooth out of his mouth. "But don't worry, I'm going to tell you where they are. Both of them, and that's the point- you'll have to choose."

The Batman stares at the Joker.

"He's at 250 52nd Boulevard. And she's on avenue X at Cicero."

Batman drops him on the floor. But as he is walking away he turns and looks down at the laughing clown.

"And I do have something to threaten you with."

The Joker stops laughing immediately after he heard those words. "No you don't. Jinxy is up, up and away from Gotham. You can never use her against me. And you never will. She is protected and you can't get her." Joker looks at the Bat and smiles. "Are you happy now? Are you happy now that she will never be yours?" he licks his lips before sitting up and leaning against the wall. "You see just because you never told her about you and Rachel, doesn't mean she never knew. Jezzie wanted you to choose… to choose between her or Rachel and you chose Rachel."

"I never chose Rachel. I love Jezzie."

"No you see you chose Rachel by standing here. Jezzie isn't in the air yet. She is sitting on a plane waiting to see who comes and get her. Either it's you or me… or Bane as he announces that they are leaving. She is waiting and you are here asking about Dent and his little bitch."

Joker smiles as the Bat finally understood what the _test_ meant to Jezebel.

"So who is it going to be? Who are you going to get? Rachel or Jezebel?"

The Joker watched with darken eyes as the Batman walked out of the room.

Batman races past Gordon and climbed onto his bike.

"Which one are you getting?"

Batman looks over at the Joker. _Maybe this is finally the time I can have Jezebel as mine._ _If I get there on time, she can be mine. Jezebel would stay with me and we could be happy together. _


	19. Leaving

*Still in 3rd person*

Jezebel sat on the private plane surrounded by Bane's men. Kara sat next to her asleep, she was tired from all the crying she did. Hell so was Jezzie but she fought through the tiredness, waiting for something to happen. Whether it be Bruce or her father. She wanted one of them. She also wanted her brothers but she thought that was asking too much. Anyway she knew her brothers were still alive. Probably locked up in Black gate but still alive.

So Jezebel still sat looking out of the window as Bane watched his girlfriend.

Somehow Bane knew they weren't going to last. Her heart wasn't fully into their relationship but Bane wasn't mad about that. Bane was mad how Bruce Wayne or the Batman keeps playing with her heart and emotions. Bane loves Jezebel with all of his heart and only wants her happy.

"Bane, when do we leave?"

He looked up and saw his little love looking at him with dead eyes. He opens his arms for her and watch as she slowly walks over before crashing into his chest.

"We can leave whenever you want to leave, mi Amor."

"Now, I want to leave now. I can't sit and wait any longer. They aren't coming here. My father is probably already in custody and Bruce is probably already with_ Rachel._"

Bane's heart broke a little as he saw all of that pain in her eyes. All his little love wanted was to be cared for and loved. But Bane just wasn't the man she wanted for the job. She wanted Bruce Wayne for the job. But Bane will never leave her side.

There was a banging on the door and Bane go up to open it.

The Joker sits, smiling, content. Stephens guards the door.

"I want my phone call. I want it… I want my phone call"

"That's nice." Stephens tone was uncaring and he really just didn't care.

The Joker tried to look innocent but how can a painted face scarred man look innocent. Especially when he called hundreds maybe thousands of people "How many of your friends have I killed?"

"I'm a twenty year man. I can tell the difference between punks who need a little lesson in manners, and the freaks like you who would just enjoy It." it was quiet for a while before he looked over at Joker. "And you killed six of my friends."

_Six_. The Joker mouths sarcastically.

The bat-pod skids sideways, wheels flipping as the gyro keeps Batman upright on the tumbling bike- it comes to rest- guns lined up with a fire exit- BLOWS the door off its hinges…

The Batman sprints down the hall and stops at a door before he kicks it open. Batman smashes it open...Batman bursts through the door and Dent looks up in horror.

"NO! Not me... Why did you come for me?!"

Batman stared at Dent. The Joker lied, not surprising. He knew, The Joker knew that Batman would come for Rachel. The counter hits 5 seconds. Batman drags Dent out and Dent fights to stay.

"RACHEL!"

Over the speaker, Rachel speaks "Harvey? Harvey, it's okay..."

"RACHEL!"

Bane opens the plane door only to see one of his men standing there. Barsad looks at his leader before looking at the crushed look on the young woman's face.

"The bombs went off."

"Then it's time to go." Bane said before he let Barsad into the plane. He watches as Jezebel curls up into a ball on a chair and cries. She is losing her whole life, everything she has ever known because of Batman.

And Bane swore he will get the Batman back for hurting her.

The Joker sits like a kid kept after class. He smiles.

"You know why I use a knife, Detective? Guns are too quick. You don't get to savor all the little emotions. See, in their last moments, people show you who they really are..."

Stephens tries hard to ignore him. It isn't working.

"So, in a way, I knew your friends better than you ever did." He lets out a small chuckle. "Would you like to know which of them were really cowards?"

Stephens rolls up his sleeves and walks towards Joker. "I know you're going to enjoy this. But I'm going to enjoy it more."

Stephens punches the Joker in the gut. The Joker lets out a wild laugh.

The white van pulls up next to the plane and four men get out. All four have clown masks on. The tallest and biggest walks up the stairs to the plane first. His fist pounds on the door. He waits for a bit before an even bigger man opens the door.

"Who are you?" The mask that covered his face made his voice sound weird but Bane was still a scary individual. But the four men weren't scared.

The first man takes off his mask. Cold blue eyes stared at the larger man.

"Let us through, Bane." Victor said before he heard Jezebel's cry of happiness. A small body crashes into his and he lifts his sister up and into his arms. He walks into the plane with the other three following.

Jezebel watches as the three men take off their masks and she is left staring at her brothers. All of them.

Happily she hugs all of them before cuddling up between Victor and Jackson. Draven sat next to his girlfriend as Damien sat next to Barsad.

Jezebel looks up at Bane and with a sigh, she frowns. "Now it's time to leave, isn't it?"

"Im afraid so, my love."

**THIS IS THE END OF JOKER'S LITTLE GIRL :( BUT I WILL START THE SEQUEL TONIGHT AND HOPEFULLY GET IT POSTED **


End file.
